Lust or Love
by ShaunaBlair
Summary: One man(Jay), three women(Ebony, Amber, Trudy), what's a guy to do?


~^~ Lust or Love ~^~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jay sat alone on Trudy's bed, waiting for her return from the café, waiting for their little affair to get back to where they'd left off the night before. As he sat there he couldn't help but feel guilty, he couldn't help but feel bad about the little game he was playing.  
  
For one, he was leading Amber on, making her think he loved her more than Ebony, she didn't quite know about Trudy yet.  
  
And Ebony, he was just plain leading her on, making her believe that it was she that he belonged with, comforting her when she got into outraged fits of jealousy after seeing him even speak a word to Amber. She didn't have a clue about Trudy either, no one did. Only Jay and Trudy knew of the mischief they were conducting behind closed doors.  
  
Jay's thoughts were soon interrupted as Trudy appeared in the doorway. She gave him a big smile as she sauntered up to him, leaning down to give him a light kiss before forcefully shoving him back onto the bed and beginning to remove the clothes that were snugly fastened around her slender body.  
  
Jay smiled as all thoughts of Ebony and Amber diminished and he slipped his shirt over his head, and pulled Trudy down onto the bed with him.  
  
A knock at Trudy's door snapped the two lovers apart and they both looked terrified as they eyed the door.  
  
Trudy got up and quickly pulled the clothes she'd already shed back on before calling out. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, are you decent? I'm coming in!" came Jack's deep voice form the other side of the door.  
  
"No! Don't come in! I'm not dressed, just got out of the shower, gimme a sec."said Trudy as she frantically ushered Jay into her closet.  
  
"Ok, come on in Jack." Said Trudy as she straightened her dark purple skirt and poised herself in front of the bed.  
  
The doorknob turn and Jack walked in, setting his bag down by the door and walking up to Trudy. His arms encircled her waist and he gave her a quick kiss before saying, "Miss me?"  
  
"Of course I did!" said Trudy as she hugged Jack closely to her, trying to keep his attention as she watched Jay slowly open the closet door and tip toe across the room behind Jack.  
  
"How much?" said Jack as he tried to turn around to get something from his bag.  
  
"A lot! Where are you going?" said Trudy as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her so Jay could slip out the open door.  
  
"Just to get something out of my bag Trud, geesh, you'd think you were hiding some man in the closet or something that you didn't want me to see!" said Jack with a laugh as he turned and walked towards his bag by the door.  
  
Trudy laughed nervously, "You know I could never be with anyone else." She said as she walked to the door and looked out to see if Jay was still close by anywhere in the hallway. She was relieved to see that he'd made a quiet and quick escape.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jay now sat in his room, on his own bed, with Ebony laying in his arms. "Where were you all that time?" asked Ebony, wondering where Jay had been for the past half an hours or so.  
  
She'd been in the shower, and when she had re appeared in their room, Jay was no where in sight.  
  
"Oh.no where, just taking a walk, getting some fresh air, stretching my legs, ya know, nothing out of the ordinary." Lied Jay.  
  
"Oh..well.I missed you." Said Ebony as she snuggled up to his chest.  
  
Jay sighed and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. But soon his thoughts wandered to Amber, he wandered what she was doing, if she was thinking of him too, if Trudy had told Amber about Jay and her.  
  
"What's on your mind Jay? You look really shook up." Said Ebony as she looked up at his face, which looked to be deep in thought.  
  
Jay's head snapped down and he looked at Ebony for a long moment before answering. "Nothing.I was just thinking." he said.  
  
"Thinking about what?" replied Ebony, urging him to let her in on his thoughts.  
  
"Well, I was ju-" started Jay before he was cut off by a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" said Ebony sweetly as she sat up on the bed and glanced towards the door.  
  
"Ebony, it's Amber, is Jay in there?" came Amber's firm voice form outside the door.  
  
Jay's eyes lit up and he smiled behind Ebony as he figured that Amber was thinking of him after all!  
  
"What's it to you?" said Ebony as she stood and slowly walked to the door, her tone turning ice cold.  
  
"I need to talk with him," said Amber flatly as she tapped her foot on the wooden floor of the hallway and waited patiently for Ebony to open the door.  
  
"About what?" said Ebony.  
  
"Official business, it's confidential." Lied Amber.  
  
"I'm here Amber, I'll be right out." Called Jay before Ebony had time to make a sarcastic reply.  
  
Ebony spun around and glared at Jay. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed in a whisper, so Amber wouldn't over hear.  
  
"It's business Ebony, nothing more." Said Jay as he stood up and walked to her beside the door. He leaned down to try and kiss her but she pushed past him.  
  
"Ebony-." but he was cut off as Ebony's hand flew up in a motion to just go.  
  
He sighed and turned to go out the door.  
  
Ebony watched him disappear out the door and a tear suddenly slid down her face. She grabbed a picture of her and Jay form their nightstand and threw it against the far right wall. The glass shattered and the picture hit the hard flooring with a loud thud.  
  
"I'll get that little hussy!" she said to herself as she sat back on the bed and revengeful plans began to fill her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Jay and Amber slowly made their way down the hallway towards Amber's room. Amber took his hand in hers and he smiled down at her. He knew what she had really come for.  
  
They finally reached her room and Amber quickly fumbled in her pocket for the key to it. She quickly unlocked the door and pulled Jay inside as she slammed the door behind them.  
  
Amber immediately began to shed her clothes, and watched as Jay did the same. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to kiss hers.  
  
Jay guided her to the bed, and let her fall lightly back on it as he climbed on top of her.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Trudy's room.  
  
Jack and Trudy lay silently under the comforter of their bed, Trudy in Jack's arms, as they both thought about the true bliss of the last half an hour.  
  
"Trud?" said Jack.  
  
"Hmmm?" mumbled Trudy as she snuggled up to Jack.  
  
"We've been together a long time right?" said Jack nervously.  
  
"Yep, a year, 2 months, 3 days, and counting!" said Trudy cheerfully as she smiled up at Jack.  
  
That must have been the answer Jack was waiting for, because he grinned back at her and his nervous tone disappeared and he took Trudy's free hand in his.  
  
"Trud?" said Jack again as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Yes love?" said Trudy sleepily as she turned her head to get a better look at him.  
  
"Will you marry me?" said Jack as another smile instantly spread over his face.  
  
Trudy just stared back at Jack, a look of horror on her face, shocked by the suddenness of it all. What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to say no and brake Jack's heart? Or was she supposed to say yes to make Jack happy and cover up her affair with Jay? What would Jay have to say about all this?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jack's look of happiness turned to confusion as he saw Trudy's not so happy face staring back at him.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he replayed the last few sentences he'd said in his head.  
  
"No.I mean, no you didn't say anything wrong, I just.it's too soon Jack." Said Trudy as she bit her bottom lip and hoped he wouldn't end things right then and there from her marriage rejection.  
  
Jack cupped her chin sweetly in his hand and said, "I understand Trud, I'm willing to wait as long as you need." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Trudy's worries vanished as she deepened her and Jack's kiss.  
  
When they parted Jack sat up and said "I think I'll go get us something to eat, I'm starving, what would you like?"  
  
"Just a drink, anything is fine." Said Trudy as settled herself back on the pillow.  
  
"Ok, be back in a little bit." Said Jack as he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead before heading out the door and to the café.  
  
***In the café***  
  
Ebony sat at a table in the corner, thinking to her self, how she was a fool to think Jay actually loved her. She looked around the deserted café, and willed herself to stay strong, not to cry over Jay, she didn't need him, she didn't need any man to make her feel loved, she told herself.  
  
Just then Jack strode in through the café entrance, heading for the kitchen area.  
  
Ebony watched him walk happily as he whistled a little tune to himself. She made sure not to make any noise so he wouldn't notice her.  
  
But just as he was about to walk into the kitchen, his head snapped around and he smiled at Ebony.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" she called to him.  
  
"I don't know, guess I could just feel it," said Jack as he abandoned his trip to get food and walked over to the table Ebony was sitting at.  
  
"So what are ya doing sitting back here in the corner all by your lonesome, I thought you and Jay were inseparable." He said as he pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.  
  
Ebony looked away. "Not anymore." She said flatly.  
  
"Oh?" said Jack, waiting to see if she'd tell him any details.  
  
"Yes." She said, not wanting to open up to someone she'd barely said more than a few sentences to before.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" said Jack as he studied the side of her face, her clear dark skin, with the black band around her eyes, and ruby red lips.  
  
Ebony finally shifted her gaze to Jack, "Why do you even care Jack?" she asked, really wondering why he even gave a flip, no one else seemed to.  
  
"Woah, I was just trying to see if I could do anything to cheer you up Ebs, you seem really bummed out, but if you don't want to share, I understand completely." Said Jack.  
  
Ebony thought about what he had just said; he wanted to cheer her up? He could actually tell something was wrong, wow, Jay never could, she thought to herself.  
  
"Thanks for the effort Jack, but I really just don't want to talk about it," Said Ebony, surprised that she'd actually thanked someone, it'd been a while since she'd said something like that to someone.  
  
"Anytime Ebony, you just let me know when you need to talk to someone ok?" he said softly as he stood back up.  
  
"Sure." said Ebony as she watched his back retreat out of the café.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jay quickly slipped out of Amber's bed, collecting his clothes and getting dressed as quietly as he could so not to wake her.  
  
He then snuck out the door, softly shutting it and heading down the hallway. As he walked down the hallway back to his and Ebony's room, he passed Jack, who was going in the opposite direction.  
  
Jay gave a friendly nod to Jack as he passed, but Jack didn't return the nice gesture, he just raised an eyebrow at Jay and continued to walk.  
  
Jay shook his head and wondered what Jack's problem was. He soon arrived at his room and peeped in to see what Ebony was up to. But he soon found that Ebony wasn't anywhere in the room, the lights were off, and her jacket was gone.  
  
He walked back out of the room to find her when he ran into Trudy. "Trudy!" said Jay startled.  
  
"Jay." said Trudy sexily as she pressed herself up against him and rested her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Trudy.I just saw Jack." said Jay as his eyes darted around nervously, worried that at any second Amber or Ebony might appear at his side and demand an explanation.  
  
"Who cares.he doesn't matter Jay.it's you I want." Trudy whispered into Jay's ear.  
  
"But.he was headed for your room.he'll find out you're not there." Said Jay as he took another frantic look around him and listened contently to make sure no one was approaching them.  
  
"No worries lover, I left him a note, said I went out for a walk, some fresh air." Said Trudy.  
  
"Oh, But I-"  
  
He was cut off when Trudy put her finger to his lips and softly said "Shhhh.."  
  
Jay suddenly picked Trudy up in his arms. And kicked the door to his and Ebony's room all the way open, and walked in. Trudy giggled and reached for the light switch, flipping it on and filling the room with a pale white light.  
  
Jay kicked the door shut again and dropped Trudy on the bed, where he soon joined her.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Jack and Trudy's room.  
  
Jack strode into the room. "Hey Trud-" he stopped when he didn't see her sitting anywhere in the room and noticed a piece of white folded computer paper with his name carefully scrawled in big loopy letters laying on their bed.  
  
He reached for it and slowly unfolded it:  
  
Jack my love,  
  
I've decided to go for a walk, get some fresh air, it was getting kinda lonely in this little room all by myself. I'll be back soon darling.  
  
Love always, Trudy  
  
Jack ran his hand through his short, thick red hair and wondered why Trudy would go without coming to tell him personally. He hopped she was ok.  
  
A knock at the door made him jump. "Knock, knock." Came Ebony's soft but firm voice from his doorway. He turned and smiled when he saw her standing there, with her arms crossed as she waited for him to say something.  
  
"Did you need something Ebony?" asked Jack.  
  
"What? I can't come visit a friend?" said Ebony.  
  
Jack laughed lightly, "Of course you can, come in, what's on your mind?" said Jack.  
  
Ebony smiled and slowly walked into the room, perching herself on the edge of his bed. Jack pulled one of his desk chairs up next to her and the bed and took a seat.  
  
"Well, you said I could talk to you if I wanted to right?" said Ebony casually, trying not to sound as hurt as she was feeling.  
  
"Yes, I did, and you still can." Said Jack as he stared back at her.  
  
Something about his stare frightened Ebony, those soft brown eyes just staring at her, as if he could see into her soul.  
  
"Well.it's just that.I want to break up with Jay.but.I don't know if I should.I mean, he's been there for me for a long time.I just need someone to tell me that I'm making the right decision." Said Ebony as she looked away from him and twirled a braid in her fingers.  
  
Jack ran his hands through his hair again and sat up straighter in his chair as he thought about what Ebony had just said for a moment.  
  
"Oh no, he's gonna think I'm a freak, he's going to think I'm weak, I should have never come here, what was I thinking ?!" thought Ebony to herself as she stole a glance at him and found that he was deep in thought, as if he really wanted to give her a heartfelt response.  
  
"Ebony, I can't tell you what to do, you have to make decisions for yourself, if you feel in your heart that there's nothing there anymore between you and Jay, then break it of; don't let him think that you still love him. But don't let me influence your decision, just follow your heart." Said Jack, stopping and looking up at Ebony, their eyes locking.  
  
"Oh my gosh, why am I starting at him?! What am I doing?!" thought Ebony as she continued to hold the stare in place.  
  
"Why is she asking me for advice? I thought she didn't ask anyone for anything; tough Ebony is what everyone called her. So why is she here now?" thought Jack at the same time.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now, thanks Jack." Said Ebony real fast as she quickly got to her feet and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait." said Jack. Ebony turned back to face him. "Yeah?" she said.  
  
"I hope everything works out for you." Said Jack softly.  
  
"Me too." Said Ebony as she smiled at him and disappeared out the door.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ebony made her way back to her and Jay's room, ready to finally face up to him and tell him how she really felt these days.  
  
She turned the knob to their door and pushed it open. But what she laid eyes upon definitely wasn't what she was expecting.  
  
Jay looked up from the bed, horror spreading across his strong face. "Ebony..." he breathed.  
  
Ebony looked to the girl underneath Jay and a smile spread over her face.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here!" she said sarcastically.  
  
Jay looked at her, confused as to why she wasn't breaking down in sobs or throwing anything at him and telling him how much she hated him.  
  
"It's not what you think!" said Trudy on impulse as she pushed Jay to the side, off of her, and stood up, wrapping the sheet around her body and collecting her clothes.  
  
"Not what I think eh?" said Ebony raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I think I should go." said Trudy as she started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Oh no, don't let me interrupt my dear! He's all yours hunny!" said Ebony as she rolled her eyes at the scene and walked out the door.  
  
Jay jumped from his bed and quickly pulled on his jeans as he chased down the hallway after Ebony.  
  
Ebony could tell it was him as he approached, from his heavy steps as he ran.  
  
"Save your breath Jay, I don't wanna here it," She said casually, not even turning around, but continuing to walk down the hallway, not really sure where she was going to go now.  
  
"Ebony I-" started Jay.  
  
"You head what I said Jay, now as you can probably figure out for yourself, we're over, through; so go on back to your little.whatever you want to call her, it's a shame you didn't pick someone better to cheat on me with, I would have really understood if it was Amber; but Trudy? Boy Jay, you've really outdone yourself this time!" said Ebony with a forced laugh as she rounded the corner.  
  
Jay reached forward and grabbed her arm, making her stop in her tracks.  
  
"Please remove your hands from my arm Jay." Said Ebony flatly, holding back tears, that for some unknown reason had started to form in the corners of her eyes. She still didn't look back at him though.  
  
"Ebony, you have to listen to me, you weren't supposed to find out like that." Said Jay as he let go of her arm.  
  
Ebony whirled around "Oh wow Jay! That just makes me feel so much better, I totally understand why you slept around on me now!" said Ebony as she rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms, waiting for his intelligent response.  
  
"You know I would never intentionally hurt you." Said Jay.  
  
"Sure.listen, I've got things to do and people to see, so if you don't mind, I'll be walking away now." Said Ebony as she turned and briskly walked off down the hallway.  
  
Jay frowned and walked back to his room, where he found Trudy and Amber standing, hands on hips, and furious looks on both their faces.  
  
Meanwhile, Ebony wandered down the hallway talking to her self. "Why didn't I even suspect that he was up to something more than just Amber! I'm so stupid!"  
  
"No, you're brilliant, he's the one who's stupid." Came Jack's voice.  
  
Ebony whirled around and saw Jack standing behind her. "Jack! I didn't know you were there!" said Ebony as she looked at the ground, a little embarrassed by him hearing her talk to her self.  
  
"Sorry, I heard a little commotion outside in the hallway and found that it was you and Jay. What happened Ebbs? Is everything alright?" asked Jack as his brown eyes scanned her distressed face.  
  
Ebony didn't know what had come over her, but suddenly she had collapsed in his arms and was sobbing out the details of what had just happed as tears poured down her face.  
  
"I went back to our room, I wanted to talk things out with him, make sure that I was making the right decision ya know. But when I walked in, what do you think I see?! Him in MY bed, with another woman!"  
  
Jack soothingly rubbed the small of her back with his hand. "Amber?" he whispered.  
  
Ebony buried her head in his shoulder as she choked out the next couple sentences.  
  
"No! I would have understood if it was Amber, I always suspected they might have a thing for each other! But it wasn't her! It was Trudy! I never saw it coming Jack! I just never suspected them!"  
  
Jack pulled away from Ebony, realizing the name she'd just said. "What did you say?! Trudy?! What?" said Jack as a hurt, angry, and somewhat confused look crossed his face. He held Ebony by the shoulders out in front of him. "Are you sure it was her?" he said, his voice lowering.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I saw her with my own eyes Jack! It wasn't Amber! Besides, I passed Amber's room on my way back to mine, and she was in it!" said Ebony. When Jack didn't say anything after a few moments Ebony spoke up again.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know, I swear I didn't."  
  
"It's not your fault Ebony. It's mine, I shouldn't have tried to push Trudy into marriage." Said Jack as a tear slid down his face.  
  
"Oh Jack! It's not your fault at all, you didn't know!" said Ebony as she pulled him close to her and let him cry softly into her shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be alright, we'll be fine, we can help each other through all this." Whispered Ebony.  
  
Jack pulled back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Thanks Ebony. You're a good friend; no matter what they all say about you." He said.  
  
"Thanks Jack, you're a wonderful person." Said Ebony as she gave him another warm hug.  
  
"I think I need some time alone." Said Jack as he stepped back from her.  
  
"Sure.I understand." Said Ebony. "I'm going up to the roof, don't hesitate to come up when you need to talk." Said Ebony.  
  
"I won't." Said Jack as he broke their eye lock and walked quietly back into his room, lightly closing the door behind him.  
  
Ebony stood silent for a moment and listened as she heard a soft, muffled cry start to come form Jack's room. All she wanted right now was to run in there and comfort him, for she knew it was far worse for him than her, he had actually loved Trudy, Ebony on the other hand, had fallen out of love with Jay long ago.  
  
She sighed and turned, heading for the roof of the mall, the one place she could go to think in peace.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jay just stared at the two women before him. "How have things gotten so messed up?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Is it true Jay? Are you with her too?!" said Trudy as she looked from Amber to Jay, waiting for an answer.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Said Amber as she glanced over and gave her best friend an angry glare.  
  
"Don't look at me that way Amber! This IS NOT my fault!" said Trudy as she caught sight of Amber's deathly stare.  
  
Jay stood there for a moment, still shocked at seeing the two of them in front of him, together.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." Said Jay finally as his eyes started to dart back and forth from girl to girl.  
  
" So, what Jay?! You were just going to date us both?!" said Amber as she took a long step toward him, bringing herself face to face with the scared stiff ex general.  
  
"I was trying to decide who I wanted." said Jay softly, only digging himself a deeper whole than he was already in.  
  
"What's there to decided?! I'm definitely through with you!" said Amber as she placed her hands on Jay's chest and forcefully shoved him down, causing him to fall back onto the hard floor of the hallway with a loud thud.  
  
Amber smirked and stepped over him as she made her way down the hallway.  
  
Trudy ran and kneeled down at Jay's side. "Are you ok?" she said as she took his hands and helped him to his feet. "I'm fine!" snapped Jay as he dusted himself off and straightened his clothes.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be snapping at me!" said Trudy as she took a step back into the room and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Jay's expression softened and he encircled Trudy in his arms. "I'm sorry babe, guess I just didn't like getting pushed around by a chick." Said Jay as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
When they parted Jay said "So we're still together right?"  
  
Trudy looked at him skeptically but then said "Who did you chose?"  
  
"You of course!" lied Jay, he thought about his original decision of Amber, but then decided it'd be best not to tell Trudy that, for she was all he had left to chose from now.  
  
Trudy smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.  
  
Meanwhile, on the roof.  
  
Ebony stood, leaning on the edge of the short cement wall that went around the edges of the mall roof. She gazed out upon the city, watching the sun set as she thought about what had just happened. As much as she tried to think about her and Jay's break up, her mind kept wondering back to Jack, and how hurt he had been, and how she hoped he'd be ok, and how much she wanted to kill Trudy for hurting such a kind person.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the sounds of boots contacting with the cement. She turned and smiled when she saw Jack taking long strides toward her. "Wow, he actually came to talk to me, but what about? How could I possibly help him?" thought Ebony to herself.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked Jack as he stopped only a few inches away in front of her.  
  
Ebony could feel his body heat as he took another small step closer to her. "Not at all." She whispered as she turned back around to lean on the wall, resting her fore arms on it.  
  
She was soon joined as she saw Jack's tanned arms rest next to hers, his arm brushing up against hers as he stepped sideways to be closer to her, sending a pleasant chill down Ebony's spine.  
  
"I see why you come up here, it's so peaceful, so relaxing" said Jack as he gazed out upon the city like Ebony had done.  
  
"Yeah, helps me clear my mind, you know, soothes the nerves." Said Ebony in reply.  
  
She dared to take another glance at Jack and quickly looked away when she saw him staring back at her.  
  
"Are you really through with him?" asked Jack as he continued to study her.  
  
Ebony turned sideways, leaning on her left elbow. "Of course I am, he hurt me, I don't need someone like that in my life." Said Ebony as she frowned at the thought of Jay and Trudy.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Ebbs.I shouldn't have brought it up, I just assumed that that was what was on your mind at the moment." Said Jack.  
  
"If he only knew what was on my mind right now!" Thought Ebony.  
  
"It's ok Jack, but actually, I was thinking about you." Said Ebony boldly as she memorized his facial features.  
  
"Me?" said Jack curiously.  
  
"Yeah, you must really hate me right now, I know you didn't want to find out about Trudy like that." Said Ebony.  
  
"Ebony! Don't think that, I don't hate you at all, I hate myself, for never spending enough time with her to know she was up to something." Said Jack solemnly as he let his head slump down and his chin touch his chest.  
  
Ebony soon found herself reaching her hand up to his chin and lifting it up as she gazed into his sad eyes. He didn't budge, just stared back at her.  
  
"Don't hate yourself Jack, you're a kind and truly wonderful man, the fact that Trudy cheated on you means that she didn't know how valuable what she had really was." Said Ebony. She started to pull her hand away but Jack caught it in his. He raised her hand to his lips and delicately kissed the top of it before letting it go.  
  
"You're too nice too me Ebony." Said Jack.  
  
"No Jack, I think it's the other way around." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
But just as their lips were about to touch, the door to the roof swung open, startling them apart.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" said Amber as she raised an eyebrow and quickly left the scene.  
  
Ebony and Jack both laughed and Ebony turned to leave. "I think I'm going to go take a nice bath; think some more." She said.  
  
"Wait.." called Jack as he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, pulling her to him and forcefully pressing his lips against her in a long passionate kiss.  
  
As they parted, Ebony was in a happy daze. "Good night Jack." She said as she ran to the roof door and quickly disappeared behind it.  
  
"Good night Ebony." Breathed Jack as he turned back to the city and sighed, thinking about the night's events.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ebony rested her head on the edge of the tub as she closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind; but all she could seem to think about now was Jack.and their kiss.what did it mean anyways? Was it just a spur of the moment one time kind of thing? Or did Jack fancy her?  
  
She soon lost track of her thoughts when she heard the door to the bathroom open.  
  
"Hey! Someone's in here! Do you mind?" said Ebony.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I thought you'd be done by now.sorry." said Jack as he blushed and looked at her for a moment before quickly shutting the door again.  
  
She could hear him walk off down the hallway, and giggled as she reached for a towel and stepped out of the tub, wrapping it around herself. "He's so cute!" she said to herself as she gathered the clothes she'd shed before her bath and opened the door of the bathroom, and walked back to her room to get dressed in fresh clothes.  
  
But then it all hit her, she didn't have a room to go back to, Ved had taken her old room when he moved to the mall, and Jay and Trudy were bound to be in hers and Jay's room. She bit her lip as she thought about where she should go. After a few minutes she thought she'd just go for it and soon found herself at Jack's door, knocking softly.  
  
"Just a minute!" said Jack. Ebony could here the clicks of a keyboard as Jack typed furiously for another 10 seconds and then stopped to answer the door.  
  
The door opened and a look of surprise spread over Jack's face as he saw Ebony standing there in a towel just looking at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to jump your bones. I just need somewhere to stay for a little while until Jay and Trudy clear out of my room so I can gather my things and find a new room." Said Ebony as she looked back at him, hoping he'd agree.  
  
Jack took a step back and motioned for her to come in.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ebony. "Man, how late is it?" she said looking out Jack's window and seeing the black sky.  
  
"It's about midnight." Said Jack softly as he looked away from her, not wanting her to think he was some kind of pervert or something.  
  
"Oh, and you don't happen to have a T-shirt and boxers I could slip into until I can get some clothes from my room do ya? I promise I'll give them back." Said Ebony with a smile.  
  
"Sure, hold on, I'll get you something." Said Jack quickly as he opened a drawer to one of his chests and rummaged around, soon coming out with a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black silk boxers.  
  
"These Ok?" asked Jack holding them up.  
  
"Perfect!" said Ebony as she walked to him and he handed her the clothes, their hands touching and sending that pleasant feeling up through Ebony for the second time that evening.  
  
Jack sat back at his computer and started to type again, his back to her, letting Ebony have her privacy to get dressed.  
  
"It's ok, you can look now." Said Ebony as she walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder at what he was typing. It was a brake-up letter to Trudy.  
  
Jack could feel her behind him and quickly spun around facing her in his swivel chair. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, just seeing what you were so busy with on the computer." Said Ebony with apologetic eyes, she could tell he hadn't wanted her to read his letter.  
  
"It's ok. I was just writing a letter to Trudy.I'm breaking up with her." Said Jack sadly as more tears sprung to his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Oh Jack, don't cry, you'll get over her, you're doing the right thing, believe me, you don't deserve to be treated like that." Said Ebony as she wiped his tears away with her thumb.  
  
"It's just so hard ya know, we've been together so long, it's hard to let go of her, I thought she was my true love, boy what a mistake I made. Why can't I seem to pick the right woman?" said Jack as he turned back around in his chair and typed a few more sentences before clicking Print.  
  
Ebony watched as the page long letter printed out, her heart broke when she saw more tears stream down his face. She watched him pick the letter up and fold it before quickly scribbling Trudy's name on it and putting a piece of tape on it. He then silently stood and walked to his door, opened it, and stuck the note on the outside of the door before shutting it again.  
  
"I guess it really is over now." Said Jack as he sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. Ebony sat down next to him and put her arms around his neck in a warm hug and he suddenly collapsed against her, in violent sobs.  
  
"Shhh.everything will be ok." Said Ebony as she smoothed his hair with her hand, trying to soothe him.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ebony awoke the next mourning in Jack's bed, laying on his chest with both of his arms wrapped around her. She didn't dare move though, she wanted to stay like this forever, feel the warmth of his arms around her.  
  
But the spell was broken when an angry Trudy burst into the room, demanding an explanation as to why Jack was breaking up with her.  
  
"What's this? Just because you lost your boyfriend doesn't mean you can snake in on mine!" she growled at Ebony. Jack awoke at the sound of her voice. He sat up, pulling Ebony up with him.  
  
"We're just friends Trudy!" said Jack, his right arm still wrapped around Ebony's waist.  
  
"Friends my butt! I saw the way you two were when I came in!" said Trudy as she gave Ebony a defiant stare, her eyes burning with hatred.  
  
Ebony could feel the cold air rush to her bare midriff as Jack's arm unwrapped from her and he stood up, walking towards Trudy.  
  
"What gives you the right to say anything?!" he demanded. "While Ebony was here comforting me, you were sleeping with Jay! Yeah! I know about it, so don't even try to make up an excuse!" said Jack, his red hair seeming to get redder as he fumed with rage.  
  
Trudy just stared back at him, a shocked look on her face. How had Jack found out about her and Jay? But then it all fit together in her mind.  
  
"You stupid s.lut! You told him didn't you?! Couldn't leave well enough alone could you?! Why Am I not surprised it was you, you're always starting up trouble!" said Trudy to Ebony.  
  
Ebony laughed a little "I think you need to take a look in the mirror, I'm not the one sleeping around on my boyfriend." Said Ebony with a smirk as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up.  
  
"What do you call this?" said Trudy, referring to Ebony and Jack.  
  
"I call this crashing in a friends room because some vile woman is getting her mac on in MY room, with MY boyfriend." Said Ebony flatly.  
  
Trudy was speechless, for the first time in her life, she didn't have a plan, didn't have a snotty comment to fire back at Ebony.  
  
"Trudy? Where are you?" came Jay's voice from outside the room and down the hallway. A sly grin spread over Trudy's face as she stepped into the hallway and said "Over here Jay, come see what your so called "girlfriend" has been up to, seems you did the right thing in breaking up with her."  
  
After about 15 seconds, Jay finally appeared in the doorway. A look of disbelief crossed his face as he spotted Ebony on Jack's bed, he looked over to Jack, who was standing up next to Ebony, his arms crossed and a stressed look on his face.  
  
"Seems she's been sleeping around you after all." Said Trudy smartly as she wrapped an arm around Jay's lower back.  
  
"Ebony?" said Jay.  
  
"I'm not going to explain my actions to you Jay, but if you must know, I just stayed here for the night, it's not like I could go back to my room could I?" said Ebony.  
  
Jay just stood there for a moment. "No.I guess not." He finally said.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" said Trudy, expecting a verbal war to start between the four star crossed lovers.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Said Jay before turning and walking out the door and down the hallway.  
  
Trudy huffed and took off after him.  
  
Jack un-crossed his arms and sat down next to Ebony. "You ok?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok, but can you do me a favor?" asked Ebony.  
  
"Sure, anything." Said Jack.  
  
"Hold me?" said Ebony, her sad eyes looking up at him. Jack smiled and scooted back onto the bed, leaning against his pillows and headboard as he gently pulled Ebony into his arms.  
  
Ebony sighed and snuggled up to him. As she lay there in his arms, she couldn't help but wish Jay and Trudy would just be happy together, and leave her alone; leave Jack alone.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ebony and Jack walked side by side into the café, starving, for they'd slept most of the day away and it was now 6 in the evening.  
  
"What sounds good to you?" asked Jack as he took her hand in his. It felt to Ebony that they'd been friends for years; she just felt so comfortable and free around Jack.  
  
"Well, food I guess!" said Ebony with a cheeky grin.  
  
"How very specific!" said Jack with a laugh as they entered the kitchen area and he dropped her hand to open the pantry.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't this cute." Said Trudy, suddenly appearing in front of Jack and Ebony, her arms crossed as if she knew something they didn't.  
  
"Get lost Trudy." Growled Ebony.  
  
"Hey, hey, you don't own the café, I can stand here all day if I very well please." Said Trudy smugly  
  
"Ok then." Said Ebony with a shrug as she tried to reach for a box of cereal on the top shelf of the pantry. Jack laughed as he watched her hand stop many inches short of the shelf's bottom. He reached up over her, and with ease picked the cereal box up and handed it to Ebony.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ebony as she took a step back and let him get what he wanted.  
  
Trudy still stood in the spot she'd been in, just staring at the two and rolling her eyes. Jack stepped back from the pantry with another box of a different kind of cereal, and slowly shut the pantry door.  
  
"Guess we both go for the easy fix stuff." Said Ebony with a smile. Jack smiled back at her and was instantly startled when out of nowhere Trudy's fist whizzed past his face and connected with Ebony's face, busting her lip.  
  
Jack saw the box of cereal Ebony was holding tumble to the floor and it's contents spill out across the tile of the café. Ebony raised her hand to her lip and felt the warm blood start to trickle out of it. She looked back at Trudy and didn't think twice before rearing back and punching Trudy a good one right in the side of her face, sending Trudy to the ground, moaning with pain as she clutched her face in her hands.  
  
Jack smiled and looked down at Trudy. "You can't say you didn't bring it upon yourself Trud!" said Jack as he laughed and looked to Ebony, who was at the sink now, wetting a dishtowel and pressing it against her lip.  
  
Ebony walked back to Jack and looked down at Trudy. "Hope I didn't cause that pretty face too much harm!" she said sweetly as she stepped over Trudy and walked towards the café entrance. Jack shook his head and rushed after her.  
  
"Ebony!" he called, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To collect my things from my old room, mind if I bunk with you until I can talk someone into giving up their room?" asked Ebony, as they stopped just outside the café entrance.  
  
Jack gave her that smile that caused her to go week at the knees again and said "Sure Ebbs, anything else I can do to help?"  
  
"Yep! You can carry some of my stuff! Need a strong man's help!" said Ebony with a laugh as she turned and walked down the hallway towards her room. Jack had to run to catch up with her, finally grabbing her arm and saying, "Slow down! All your stuff will still be there no matter when we get there."  
  
Ebony slowed as they came to her room and she slowly opened the door, hoping to see that the room would be empty.  
  
Her eyes grew sad when she saw Jay at her desk writing something.  
  
"I just came to get my things." Said Ebony flatly. Jay looked up at her and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry Ebony..for everything." he said calmly.  
  
"Wish you would have thought about that before you decided you needed a little Trudy and Amber on the side." Shot back Ebony. She walked in and Jack followed.  
  
"Why are you here?" demanded Jay to Jack.  
  
"He's helping me get my things to his room, so back off!" hissed Ebony.  
  
Jay held up his hands. "Whatever." he said.  
  
After about 20 minutes Ebony had gathered all the stuff she wanted into two duffel bags and a small box. Jack lifted the two heavy bags onto his shoulders and then reached for the box.  
  
"You don't have to carry all that!" said Ebony, worried he might hurt himself.  
  
"It's fine Ebbs, I'm a big boy." He said as he flashed her a smile and started to walk out of the room.  
  
Jay rolled his eyes. "You do know Trudy won't approve of you living with Jack right?" he said.  
  
Ebony turned back to him and gave him a sly smile. "I think Trudy will be just fine with it, we've already settled a few things!" she said with a laugh before winking at Jay and rushing down the hallway to catch up with Jack.  
  
Jay sighed and turned back to his desk, where he was writing Trudy a letter.  
  
Trudy, I can't be with you, you aren't the one for me, I realized this after our chat with Ebony and Jack earlier, and the way you acted. That isn't the type of woman I go for, I'm sorry, but I have to end this right now. Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me with time.  
  
Love, Jay  
  
Jay folded the letter and stuck it in an envelope, sealed it, and wrote Trudy's name on it before setting it on his bed for her to find, and walking out of the room in search of Amber.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ebony stood at Jack's chest of drawers, folding her clothes neatly and placing them in the two drawers he'd emptied for her.  
  
Jack lounged back on his arms as he sat on his bed, watching Ebony. Ebony could feel his stare and turned around.  
  
"What? Do I have a sign on my back or something?" she said.  
  
"Nope! Just thinking." said Jack as he flashed her one of his famous smiles.  
  
Ebony sat the shirt she was folding down and walked to the bed, gingerly sitting down next to him.  
  
"About what?" said Ebony.  
  
"How hungry I am!" lied Jack.  
  
Ebony smiled and he sat up next to her, "I'm going to go see if I can get us something to munch on now.I think It'd be best if you stayed here, we wouldn't want anymore fist fights now would we?" he said.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Ok, if you insist, but if you see Trudy approaching, you know who to call!" said Ebony with a wink.  
  
"You're weird Ebony, ya know that?" said Jack with a laugh.  
  
"Not as weird as you!" said Ebony as she shook her head and stood up; Jack stood up next to her and laughed again when he realized how much taller he was than her.  
  
"I guess bigger isn't always better!" he said. Ebony rolled her eyes again and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I'll take that as a compliment!" she said. "Now get going, I'm starved!" she said as she pushed him out the door into the hallway.  
  
"Be back in a few minutes Ebbs." Said Jack before walking off down the hallway. Ebony watched him walk for a moment before shutting the door again and leaning against it as she smiled to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was walking down the hallway, not paying attention to where he was going, for his mind was filled with thoughts of Ebony. He was instantly brought back to the real world when he collided with Amber, who was going in the opposite direction.  
  
"Whoa, are you ok?" said Jack as took hold of her shoulders and steadied her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, just perfect!" snapped Amber.  
  
"You sure you're ok Amb?" asked Jack, sensing that she was upset.  
  
"Oh Jack! I can't take it anymore, I love him so much, how could he do this to me?" said Amber as she brought her hands to her face and broke out in uncontrollable sobs. Jack instantly wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Who Amb? What did he do to you?" he asked softly.  
  
Amber pulled away from him. "It's Jay.I thought he loved me.but he doesn't, he loves Trudy! He picked her over me Jack! And I don't understand why!" she said weakly.  
  
Just then Trudy rounded the corner and appeared behind Jack. Amber saw Trudy first and her eyes turned from sad to outraged, "What do you want, come to tell Jack you're cheating on him?" shot Amber to Trudy.  
  
Jack had a confused look on his face until he heard Trudy's footsteps behind him, and he turned.  
  
"I already know." Said Jack softly.  
  
Trudy smiled as she looked at the two of them. "Well, wouldn't Ebony be just thrilled to see that you two are cozying up to each other!" said Trudy.  
  
"You know me and Ebony are just friends Trudy, so I don't see why she'd care that me and Amber are having a friendly chat." Said Jack firmly.  
  
"We'll just see about that!" said Trudy as she gave Amber another smug look and hurried off down the way she'd come.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry Jack." Said Amber as she bit her lip and looked at him with regretful eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault Amber, I'm sure Trudy's just all talk, I mean, how much harm could she really do?" Said Jack with a shrug.  
  
Before she had time to reply, Amber felt a strong hand on her shoulder and instantly knew who it was without even turning around.  
  
"Please just leave me be Jay, haven't you done enough already?" she said.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go." Said Jack as he rushed off past them towards the café.  
  
"Amber, you have to hear me out, and you have to believe me when I say it's you I want, not Trudy, not Ebony." said Jay softly.  
  
Amber turned and locked eyes with him. "I can't trust you Jay. I'll never be able to. Every time we'd be apart, I'd be going insane thinking you were with one of them, wondering if you were staying faithful to me." She said.  
  
Jay brought his hand to her cheek, and was surprised when she didn't pull away, he leaned down and for a kiss, but Amber quickly jerked away and ran off down the hallway, beginning to cry again.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ebony lay sprawled put on Jack's bed, her hands behind her head as she thought about all the craziness that had gone on in the past two days. She jumped up when she heard the door to Jack's room open, smiling and expecting to see Jack's boyish face there. But her smile soon faded when she saw Trudy standing there, hands on her hips and a smirk playing on her face.  
  
"What are you doing here? You can't just walk in any time you please." Said Ebony.  
  
Trudy rolled her eyes. "Just thought you might like to know how very cozy Amber and Jack looked when I saw them talking in the hall, they were in quite an intimate embrace if you ask me!" she said smugly, waiting for Ebony's heartbroken response  
  
"And your point is?" said Ebony, as if she didn't have a care in the world, but really deep down, wondering if there was any truth in what Trudy had just revealed.  
  
A look of confusion spread over Trudy's face, she hadn't expected Ebony to be so cool and calm about it.  
  
"And that kiss didn't seem too friendly either!" lied Trudy, and when she saw the look of calm disappear and an expression of complete despair cross over Ebony's face, she laughed and scurried off down the hallway, satisfied that she'd accomplished what she'd stopped by for.  
  
"Kiss?" whispered Ebony as she fell back onto the bed and tried to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away with her hand before they got the chance to fall.  
  
Just then she heard that familiar male voice say "Knock Knock!" as he knocked on the open door. "I thought I'd closed the door." Jack said confused.  
  
"You did.I just opened it for some.air." Said Ebony flatly, trying not to show the emotions that were consuming her body.  
  
"Well, look what I got!" said Jack as he held out the tray he was carrying to reveal two Sprites and two bowls of Ebony's favorite cereal, Coco Puffs. She sat back up but didn't smile; he set the tray down on the desk beside the bed, and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's the matter Ebbs? You were on cloud 9 before I left." He said with a concerned look as his deep brown eyes searched her face for an answer.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just stressed, ya know, with everything in the past two days, and a bit hungry." Said Ebony.  
  
As she looked at Jack all she could picture now was Amber's arms around his neck and his around her waist as they kissed.not exactly the thing she wanted to think about.  
  
Jack reached forward and tickled her on the side of her bare stomach, and as much as she tried not to, she burst out in laughter, he had tickled the exact spot that made her laugh every time.  
  
Jack smiled and pushed her back onto the bed, wrestling her down and tickling her more.  
  
Ebony laughed uncontrollably and tried to get up, but he was too strong for her, she was trapped, at his mercy.  
  
"Jack! ... You silly! ..You're gonna mess up my hair!" said Ebony between laughs. Jack suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes, still sitting on top of her, he leaned down to kiss her, but Ebony turned her head, knowing what he was going to do. She didn't want to let him get to her; the last thing she needed was to be hurt again, besides he liked Amber, so she thought.  
  
Jack looked hurt that she'd turned her head but smiled and pretended that he had only leaned down to pin her down more. He rolled off of Ebony and lay flat next to her.  
  
"Ready for some food?" he asked after a few moments of lying there.  
  
"Sure." Said Ebony as she sat up and reached for one of the bowls of cereal and a spoon.  
  
She soon busied herself with eating the sugar filled cereal, and Jack did the same, they sat a couple feet on the bed in silence, just eating, and thinking about each other and what to do or say next.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Ebony had finished eating her cereal over fifteen minutes ago, but she still hadn't said anything to Jack, who was finished eating as well, she just didn't know what to say now.  
  
"What's wrong Ebbs? And don't tell me nothing, cause I can tell it's something." Said Jack, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Ebony looked into his eyes, trying to think of a good lie, but finding that she just couldn't lie to him, it didn't feel right.  
  
Jack scooted closer to her, about a foot away now. Ebony looked away and picked her Spite up off the desk, lifting the can to her lips and taking a long sip before setting it back down.  
  
"It's not your problem Jack." Said Ebony as she bit her lip and tried to clear her mind of the awful things Trudy had planted there.  
  
"But I don't like to see you unhappy Ebony, I just want to make you feel better, you deserve to feel happy for a change, with everything you've been through." Said Jack as he brought his hand up under her chin and turned her head to facing him.  
  
"Are you with Amber Jack?" blurted out Ebony. Ebony looked down, she couldn't believe what she'd just said, had she really asked Jack if he were with Amber? Why should Ebony care if he was with Amber, she's not his girlfriend, so he has every right to be with whoever he wants...right?  
  
Jack was silent for only a few moments "Why would you think I was with Amber?" he asked.  
  
Ebony looked up but quickly looked back down when she found him staring straight at her.  
  
"Well." Ebony trailed off as she bit her lip again.  
  
Jack scooted even closer to Ebony then, their legs finally touching, sending shivers down both their spines.  
  
Jack suddenly grew aware of what must have happened. His voice grew mad as he said "Did Trudy stop by here by any chance?"  
  
"Well.yes.." said Ebony softly.  
  
"Did she say I was with Amber?" asked Jack, his voice softening.  
  
"Yes." Replied Ebony.  
  
"She's right Ebony, I was with Amber, but only by chance, I was only comforting her, she's in a lot of pain right now." Said Jack.  
  
Before Ebony could stop herself she fired back "I don't call a kiss comforting someone!"  
  
Jack grew confused. "A kiss? Oh Ebony, is that what Trudy told you? I didn't kiss Amber at all, I'd never dream of it."  
  
Ebony looked up at him and could tell from his facial expression and those honest eyes that he wasn't lying. She suddenly felt so stupid for believing a word that came out of Trudy's mouth.  
  
"Oh Jack, I'm so stupid!" shrieked Ebony before letting herself fall down against the bed, crying into Jack's fluffy pillows.  
  
Jack pulled her back up to him. "Ebony, you're not stupid, you're beautiful, brilliant." Said Jack softly before pulling her onto his lap and wrapping her in his arms.  
  
Ebony pulled away after a moment and looked longingly into Jack's eyes before taking the ultimate risk and pressing her lips against his. She was surprised, but ever so relieved when she felt Jack kissing back and soon found his tongue sliding into her mouth as their kiss depend, he tasted of the sweet soda they'd been drinking. As they parted for air she lifted her face to his and caught the grin that was spread across his.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while." He whispered.  
  
"Me too.but Jack?" said Ebony as she grew worried.  
  
"Hmm?" said Jack.  
  
"Is this all happening to fast?" asked Ebony.  
  
In reply, Jack leaned in again, initiating their second, long kiss of the night, causing Ebony to lose all previous thoughts as she ran her hands through his short brown hair, and let herself be shot by cupid's arrow.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Trudy gasped as she stood in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test in her hands. "It's positive.." she breathed. "But me and Jack have only just slept together a couple of nights ago.that means." said Trudy as a horrified look crossed her face. "It's Jay's.." she whispered to herself.  
  
"What will I do?! Jay already doesn't want me, how am I going to win him back with a baby?" she said to herself.  
  
Suddenly an evil grin spread over her face. "Maybe I can't win back Jay..but I know who I can win back." She said to herself as she bounded out of her room and down the long hallway towards Jack's room.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Jack's room.  
  
Ebony lay in Jack's arms on his bed, a red blanket covering them both as they sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company as Jack twirled one of Ebony's long braids around his finger.  
  
"You're so good to me Jack." Said Ebony as she turned sideways and propped her head up on her elbow so she could look at him. Jack smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  
  
Just then Jack's door burst open for the second time that day, and Jack's head snapped toward it. He frowned when he saw Trudy standing there, looking real serious.  
  
"Jack.I have to tell you something, can we please talk? Alone?" she said, walking into the room, as if Ebony was supposed to leave. Trudy raised an eyebrow at Ebony, who still clung to Jack.  
  
"Well?" said Trudy to Jack. Jack looked to Ebony, who shrugged her shoulders, signaling that she didn't mind either way, what he decided to do.  
  
Jack turned back to Trudy "Anything you have to say can be said in front of Ebony too." He said.  
  
Trudy had to fight to keep from laughing, for she wanted Ebony to hear all of what she had to say!  
  
"If you insist Jack. Well, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it, I'm pregnant Jack." Said Trudy. She watched as the rich color drained from Ebony's face and her jaw dropped open.  
  
"Is it mine?" asked Jack.  
  
"Of course it's yours Jack!" said Trudy, as if she was offended, but was really trying to refrain from laughing at Ebony's state of shock.  
  
Jack froze, as the information he was just given finally sank in. Trudy smiled, as she knew she'd just won what was hers in the first place, and Ebony would never be in his arms or feel his kisses again.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Ebony stood up form the bed, "I think I'll leave you two alone." She said before taking off out the open door, trying to hold back the waterfall of tears that was sure to soon be running down her face.  
  
"Ebony! Come back!" said Jack as he jumped up and ran towards the door; but Trudy quickly put her arm up across it, blocking his way.  
  
"Move Trudy! Haven't you done enough?" said Jack in a desperate attempt to get past her.  
  
"You can't just walk out on me Jack, we have a child to think about now, we have to be together." Said Trudy.  
  
"What are you talking about Trudy?! We may have a baby on the way, and I promise I'll be there to take care of it, but we'll never be back together Trudy. You made that decision when you decided to sleep with Jay." Said Jack.  
  
"But Jack, I'm not with Jay, me and you should be together, think of the baby Jack, think of the baby." Said Trudy.  
  
Jack's face turned angry as he grew frustrated with Trudy, all he wanted her to do was move so that he could find Ebony, but if he had to resort to moving her himself, he would do just that.  
  
"Never Trudy! Didn't you hear me!? We'll NEVER be back together, me and you are through, forever." Said Jack.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you wanna go chasing after that little s.lut." said Trudy as she still stood with her arm across the door.  
  
"How dare you call her that!" said Jack, and with that, he leaned forward and picked Trudy up over his shoulder, turned around, and sat her back down, clearing the door way, and making a clean get away.  
  
Meanwhile, Ebony didn't know why, but for some reason she was heading back to hers and Jay's old room. "I mine as well be with someone who wants me." She mumbled to herself as she pushed the door open and saw Jay sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door open.  
  
"Ebbs." he said.  
  
Ebony looked at him with sad eyes as she let the tears finally drain from her eyes.  
  
"Ebbs, what's wrong?" said Jay as he stood up and rushed over to her. She instantly collapsed into his arms. "I was wrong about him Jay, so wrong." She sobbed into Jay's shoulder.  
  
Jay rocked her in his arms, trying to soothe her. "Jack?" he said.  
  
"Yes..I love him Jay, I love him so much." Squeaked out Ebony before another fit of tears took over.  
  
Jay guided Ebony to the bed and helped her to sit down beside him. "What happened?" he asked as he reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"It's Trudy.she's pregnant." said Ebony.  
  
Jay's eyes grew alarmed s he said " Is it Jack's?"  
  
"Yes! It's his, and now he'll get back with her, and I'll have no one, rejected, again!" said Ebony. She turned back to Jay, and let him wrap his arms around her fragile frame.  
  
"Shhh.Ebbs, it'll be ok, I'm here for you." He said as he ran his hand down her braids.  
  
Ebony looked up at him; she was confused; the man who had torn her heart apart was now the one who was comforting her in her time of need, it was just so ironic.  
  
They both snapped apart when they heard footsteps in the doorway. "Ebony..." said Jack, as he stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the scene.  
  
"What are you doing here Jack? Shouldn't you be with Trudy, you are having a baby with her ya know." Said Ebony as she looked away from him, trying to shield her face from him, she didn't want him to know she'd been so emotional just over him.  
  
Jack walked into the room, over to Ebony, and got down on his knees in front of her. He didn't care that Jay was sitting right there beside her. He took Ebony's hand in his, and kissed it.  
  
"Ebony, I'm not going to be with Trudy just because she's pregnant, now I'm not saying that I won't take care of my baby when it comes along, cause I will; but I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're the one I want, you're the one I want to be with." Said Jack.  
  
Ebony finally forced her self to look Jack in the eyes, "That's all I wanted to hear." She said before swooping down onto the floor into his open arms. Jack wrapped her in his arms, relieved that she wasn't still upset. He stood up, pulling her with him, and right there, in front of Jay, they kissed, like it was their first.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
As Jack and Ebony lingered in Jay's room, still kissing, Jay just sighed and fell back against his bed. "Well this is just great, got my ex in here making out with her new lover, and I can't even get the girl I really want because I had to go and mess around with a crazy pregnant chick." He thought Jay to himself. He was relieved when Jack and Ebony parted and Ebony turned back to him. "Thanks Jay." She simply said before leaning down and kissing his cheek and walking out of the room, with her arm linked in Jack's.  
  
Jay sighed again, "Seems she's moved on just nicely." He said to himself as he ran his hands through his short blonde hair. He soon felt a shadow fall upon him, and looked up to see Amber's hesitant face staring down at him as she stood in front of him, in front of the bed.  
  
Jay was confused, didn't Amber hate him? Didn't she say she could never trust him?  
  
Jay stared back into her eyes, and could see the pain he'd caused lingering in them, making her look scared and vulnerable.  
  
He reached out to touch her dangling arm and was surprised when she didn't jerk away from the skin to skin contact.  
  
"Amber I-" started Jay, but he was cut off when Amber put her index finger to his lips, silencing him.  
  
Amber didn't want to talk about their relationship right now, all she wanted was someone who made her feel safe to hold her, to shield her from anymore negative vibes that may come her way.  
  
She sat down in Jay's lap and collapsed into his arms, without a word, with out so much as an explanation as to why she was even here with him in the first place.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Ebony had stopped at Jack's door again, and as Jack went to turn the knob, he found that it was locked and wouldn't budge. "That's funny, I don't remember locking the door." Said Jack. He reached into his pocket for the key but soon grew frustrated. "I left my key on my desk inside! I couldn't have been the one to lock it!" said Jack.  
  
Ebony's look turned from confusion to complete anger, "I know who played this little trick on us." She stated, before turning and storming off down the hallway. Jack didn't hesitate to run after her, grabbing her arm and stopping her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Where are you going Ebony?" he asked. She pulled out of his grasp and continued on down the hallway, slowing down a bit, but not answering his question.  
  
Ebony soon made an abrupt stop in front of what Jack now recognized as Trudy's room, but just as Jack reached for Ebony's arm to keep her from entering, Ebony threw open the door and rushed in.  
  
"You stupid winch! I'll kill you!" shouted Ebony as she pounced on a startled Trudy, who had been standing in front of her full length mirror re applying her make up and tribal markings.  
  
Jack ran in towards the two girls, and it took all his strength to pry Ebony off of Trudy; and obviously he hadn't done it soon enough, because when he looked back down at Trudy, she had a busted lip, and was doubled over, holding her stomach and biting her lip from the pain of the beating she'd just received.  
  
Jack looked worried, and let go of Ebony, pushing past her and dropping to his knees next to Trudy. "Trudy! Are you all right? Is the baby ok?" said Jack in a concerned tone. Trudy sat up and threw her arms around Jack's neck, resting her head on his shoulder, and looking towards Ebony, giving her an evil smile and a wink before saying "I don't know Jack, she hurt my stomach, I could have lost the baby!" and breaking down in fake sobs.  
  
Jack turned around for a moment towards Ebony and said "I think you should leave." As he gave her an angry look and turned back to Trudy, helping her up and back into her bed.  
  
Ebony started to walk out, but when she was in the doorway, she turned back and said "I know you're up to something Trudy, so don't think I won't find out, you're not near as clever as you think you are!" and with that and a flip of her braids, she scurried off down the hallway.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Jack was on his way to the café to get Trudy some breakfast; it'd been a week since Ebony and Trudy's little brawl and Jack still hadn't talked to Ebony.  
  
He walked in to see Ebony at a small table in the corner, wrapped in her navy blue robe, sipping a cup of steaming coffee.  
  
As if she could since his presence, she looked up, her eyes locking with his, her braids falling loose around her neck.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and slowly walked towards her.  
  
"How's Trudy?" asked Ebony as she saw him appear at her side. He pulled up a chair and sat across from her.  
  
"Trudy's fine, the baby is fine." Said Jack softly.  
  
"That's great.just grand!" said Ebony, her voice rising.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Trudy right now Ebony." said Jack.  
  
"What else is there to talk about?" said Ebony, finally looking up at him.  
  
"Plenty, like you, and me..us." said Jack, the pain of losing her showing in his eyes.  
  
"There is no US anymore, as for me, I'm just swell, cause you know it's always fun to share a room with someone who doesn't even come back to it." Said Ebony sarcastically.  
  
She'd still been staying in Jack's room, but he had been staying in Trudy's room, on a separate cot he'd set up in there, for the past week, only coming by to get clothes and stuff.  
  
Jack reached over the table and placed his hand on top of hers; she could feel the warmth of their skin to skin contact, and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Ebony, I'm not with Trudy. I don't ever want to be, but you must understand that I have to help take care of her until our baby comes."  
  
Ebony stood up, outraged, "Don't you get it Jack?! Don't you see?! She's playing you for a sucker! For all you know, the baby isn't even yours! You only have her word for it! I can't believe you let her take advantage of you like this Jack, I thought you were smarter than that, but I guess I was wrong." And with that, Ebony stormed out of the café.  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with you Ebony." said Jack softly to himself as he watched her disappear down the hallway.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Ebony stood in the shower, letting the hot water run down her back as she let her mind wonder off, smiling at the pleasant daydream she was having of Jack.  
  
She heard a noise outside the bathroom and peaked from behind the shower curtain, looking out the door that she'd left open, thinking it didn't really matter because the bathroom was in Jack's room so who was going to walk in? Besides Jack that is.  
  
"Who's there?" said Ebony as she turned the knob and the shower came to a halt. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around her small form before stepping out and walking out of the bathroom into Jack's bedroom.  
  
She glanced around and spotted Jack sitting at his computer, typing away.  
  
"What are you typing?" she asked.  
  
Jack jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around, "Oh...nothing.it doesn't matter." Said Jack as he hit a few keys in record speed and the monitor went blank.  
  
"Didn't look like nothing." Said Ebony flatly.  
  
Jack turned to look at her, his mouth dropping when seeing her wet, long, soft blonde hair spilling down her bare shoulders, unbraided.  
  
"Have a nice shower?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Wonderful." Replied Ebony as she walked towards him, stopping a few feet away.  
  
"I don't want to live like this anymore Ebony." said Jack softly as he stood up and walked to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and running it down her arm.  
  
"Like what?" said Ebony, anticipating his reply.  
  
Just as Jack parted his lips to give his response, the door to his room swung open and Trudy barged in.  
  
"I thought you were going to get me some lunch Jack!" she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I thought you were hurt. I thought you couldn't get out of the bed." Said Jack coldly as he walked towards her, waiting for her excuse.  
  
Trudy bit her lip as she realized what she'd just done, she'd revealed that she was perfectly fine to Jack. But that didn't stop her from blurting out the first lie that came to her.  
  
"I'm feeling much better now thank you very much." Said Trudy, a smug smile crossing her lips.  
  
Ebony looked at Trudy, and frowned, waiting to see if Jack would fall for her newest lie.  
  
"I just bet you are!" said Jack, his voice even more angry now.  
  
"What's wrong Jack?" asked Trudy in her fake innocent tone.  
  
"You know d.amn well what's wrong!" Said Jack between cliched teeth, the muscle in his forehead starting to show as the fury built up.  
  
"Yeah, I do, you're here with her, that's what's wrong. What's she doing in a towel anyways?" said Trudy in an accusing voice.  
  
"You know what, there's just no point in talking to you, just get out! NOW!" yelled Jack to Trudy.  
  
Trudy's face went form innocent to fright as she stepped out of the room and hurried off down the hall.  
  
Ebony stood in shock; had Jack just actually told Trudy to leave? She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. His expression softened with her touch and he turned around to face her.  
  
"So what were you going to say?" asked Ebony, clutching the now cold towel to her as she shivered.  
  
"I don't want to be friends anymore Ebony." said Jack softly.  
  
It was all Ebony could do to keep from crying, it felt like her heart had been ripped out and jumped on; why didn't he want to be her friend anymore?  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Why don't you want to be my friend anymore?" asked Ebony in a trembling voice.  
  
Jack reached for her hands, taking them in both of his and bringing them to his lips, kissing them and saying. "Because I'm in love with you Ebony, being friends.just wouldn't satisfy me." Said Jack.  
  
Ebony stared back at Jack, finally letting a single tear trickle down her face, she couldn't believe it, had the man she had fallen in love with just said that he had fallen for her too?  
  
"You can't mean that." Said Ebony, suddenly turning away, not believing that someone as wonderful as Jack could actually love her.  
  
Jack reached out to her, and pulled her into his arms, letting his hands link around her waist as he looked down at her.  
  
"Of course I can, and I do, Ebony, I love you, and it's driving me insane being in that room with Trudy, all I can think about is you in here, all alone, and how I would love to be here too, to hold you all night long." Said Jack.  
  
Ebony looked up at him, "Why are you so wonderful?" said Ebony as she leaned up and forcefully pressed her lips against his, in a long passionate kiss, their tongues doing a sort of dance.  
  
They pulled apart for air and Jack cupped her face in his hand. "You're so beautiful." He said.  
  
"I love you Jack." Whispered Ebony, her true feelings finally being set free as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.  
  
Jack was startled and jumped to shield Ebony as their door swung open again, and Trudy walked in for the second time that day.  
  
But this time was different, this time she was poised in Jack's doorway; and raised in both her hands was a slick, black gun.  
  
A look of pure hatred filled her face as she pulled the trigger...  
  
Chapter 19  
  
It was like slow motion; the bullet fired through the air, hitting Jack in the chest. Ebony watched in horror as Jack crumpled to the floor. She dropped to her knees in disbelief, screaming and crying at the same time.  
  
"Jack! Jack! Speak to me Jack! Please..I can't live without you!" sobbed Ebony as she cradled his head in her arms. She looked up to Trudy, who had a smile of satisfaction pursed upon her lips.  
  
"Why?" breathed Ebony as she let more tears drain.  
  
"You think I meant to shoot him?" said Trudy with a laugh. Ebony looked confused.  
  
"I meant to shoot you stupid." Said Trudy with a sneer. "But as long as he won't be with you, I guess I got the next best thing. At least one of you will be miserable."  
  
Before Trudy could say anything else, Jay appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Did I hear a gun shot?" he asked frantically, but then saw the pool of blood forming around Jack, and the weeping Ebony at his side, hugging him close to her.  
  
Jay's eyes then traveled to Trudy, and the gun clutched in her right hand.  
  
"Did you do this?!" he shouted.  
  
"Yep!" said Trudy with another happy laugh.  
  
Jay grabbed Trudy by the arm, knocking the gun out of her hand. "You might have killed Jack and all you can do is laugh?!" he growled.  
  
"Jack." wailed Ebony from the floor.  
  
Jay pushed Trudy out of the room. "Get out you psycho!" he yelled.  
  
But suddenly Ebony stood up, grabbed the gun on the ground, and rushed towards Trudy, grabbing her and pinning her to the hallway wall, as she held the gun just under Trudy's chin.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your head off right now?" hissed Ebony, the fury building up inside her.  
  
Trudy's eyes turned from giddy to terrified. "Please Ebony...don't kill me." pleaded Trudy.  
  
"You just killed Jack! What makes you think you shouldn't die too?" asked Ebony coldly.  
  
"I didn't want to kill him." said Trudy, hoping Ebony would have some sympathy for her and let her live.  
  
"Ebony! Come here! I think he might still be breathing!" shouted Jay from inside the room.  
  
Ebony quickly let Trudy go and turned around to look at Jack lying in the room, she watched, and gasped..did she just see his chest rise?  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Ebony rushed to Jack's side, dropping to her knees again and taking her hand in his. "Jack?" she whispered.  
  
She was overcome with joy and relief when she saw his eyes flutter open and a weak smile spread across his handsome face. "Hey Ebbs." He said.  
  
"Jack! You're alive!" shrieked Ebony as she leaned down and planted a big kiss on his cheek.  
  
Ebony heard a shuffle behind her and looked back to see Trudy trying to make a clean get away.  
  
"Hold it right there!" growled Ebony as she raised the gun in both her hands towards Trudy.  
  
Trudy turned around and a look of fright came over her heavily make uped face.  
  
"What are you doing Ebony?" she said, as if she didn't know.  
  
"I'm giving you what you deserve Trudy, a bullet." Said Ebony coldly as she advanced towards Trudy.  
  
"No.Ebony.don't," choked out Jack from the floor in the room.  
  
"Just stay out of it Jack, I can handle her this time. This time I have the upper hand." Said Ebony, giving Trudy a fierce look.  
  
"No.please.don't kill my baby." Said Jack, squeezing his eyes tight as a wave of pain shot through him from his wound.  
  
Ebony looked at Jack, and her expression instantly softened. She let the gun drop to the floor as she rushed back to his side. "I'd never do that to you." she whispered, running her hand along his cheek as she let a tear slide down her face. "I love you Jack." She said.  
  
Jack's hand gently rose to her face, cupping it in his hand, "I love you Ebbs." He said.  
  
A sudden noise sounded from behind them and they watched as Trudy dived for the gun, scooping it up in her hands.  
  
Ebony watched in slow motion as Trudy raised the gun towards her, and just as she was about to pull the trigger, Jay shouted. "Noooo!!" and dived in the way of the bullet, shielding Ebony from any harm, but getting shot in the shoulder.  
  
"Jay!" Screamed Ebony in horror as she watched him tumble to the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain, but noticing that Trudy had pointed the gun at her again.  
  
"Trudy.No.please." said Ebony, as she closed her eyes and prayed to God that she'd live another day, that she'd get to spend at least one more day with Jack.  
  
And Just as if she had been shot herself, they watched Trudy suddenly collapse to the ground.  
  
Ebony looked past Trudy into the hall and saw a shaking Amber standing there, Jay's old Techno zapper attached to her wrist.  
  
"Amber." breathed Ebony, Shocked that the girl that had wanted to tear Ebony and Jay apart had just saved her life.  
  
Amber didn't reply just yet; she first surveyed the scene, and noticed a pain filled Jay lying on the hard wood floor.  
  
"Jay!" she wailed as she dropped her arm from the zapping position and ran to him, dropping on her knees and taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, a tear coming to her eye.  
  
Jay looked up at Amber, his deep brown eyes locking with her green ones. "Just swell." He whispered, as he gave her one of the famous smiles that use to make Ebony weak at the knees.  
  
Amber returned his smile with a smile of her own. Ebony couldn't help but smile at the two of them, she could tell they were in love, and wondered if they knew that themselves.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
*3 days later*  
  
Jack lay in his bed, watching Ebony as she removed his old bandage and started to apply another to his strong chest.  
  
"Oww!" said Jack, faking that she had hurt him.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry Jack! Did I press too hard? Are you ok?" said Ebony frantically, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Jack laughed and said "Just playing, c'mere you!" he said as he pulled Ebony down to him for a long kiss.  
  
As they parted Ebony put her hand on her hip and said "Don't scare me like that! I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you."  
  
Jack laughed again, "You look so cute like that." He said, giving her a sly grin.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes, trying to look upset and annoyed, but finally giving in to his heart warming smile and sitting down on the bed next to him, snuggling in against his good, un hurt side.  
  
Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled the covers up over them both, causing Ebony to snuggle even close to him, her braids brushing against his stubble covered chin.  
  
Their cozy feelings were soon interrupted as a knock came at their door. "Who is it?" Jack called in an annoyed tone.  
  
"It's Jay, is Ebony in there? May I speak to her?" came Jay's deep voice from behind the door.  
  
Ebony sat up on the bed and stood up, walking to the door and opening it, "What do you need Jay?" she asked, also a little annoyed that he'd torn her away from Jack.  
  
"Can we talk?...privately?" he replied.  
  
"Sure." Said Ebony, walking into the hallway and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Now what is it Jay?" said Ebony, crossing her arms and waiting for his response.  
  
"Well, it's Trudy, she's been in the cage for three days now, and we can't just leave her there forever Ebony." said Jay.  
  
"And just why can't we?!" demanded Ebony, the fear of what Trudy might try to do if she got out showing in her eyes.  
  
"Calm down Ebony, I promise I won't let her hurt you again, or Jack." Said Jay, his eyes turning sympathetic as he stared into her scared ones.  
  
"You can't set her free Jay! You just can't!" shrieked Ebony, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"She's pregnant Ebony! She needs a comfortable place to sleep and decent food!" said Jay, trying to justify what he was going to do.  
  
"She's fine where she is!" spit out Ebony as her eyes turned angry. "And besides, I'm sure Amber won't have anything nice to say about this." Said Ebony.  
  
Jay frowned as the thought of telling Amber about his decision to set Trudy free flashed through his mind. Because if Ebony didn't even agree, he knew Amber would go mad at the idea.  
  
"I'll handle Amber." He said flatly.  
  
"And you're willing to risk her life? Willing to set Trudy free, who might come after the woman you love?" said Ebony.  
  
Jay looked at the ground, as doubts about his plan started to flow through his mixed up mind. It took a few moments, but he convinced himself that he was doing the right thing by setting Trudy loose, to have her baby in a good environment.  
  
"Amber will be fine." He said flatly and turned to go, heading for the cage, to let Trudy out, to her freedom.  
  
"You'll regret this!" called Ebony after him, but he only walked faster, turning the corner and walking into the room with the cage.  
  
Jay looked toward the cage, staring at Trudy, who was sitting on the hard, cold cement, leaning against the cold steel fence that surrounded her on all four sides.  
  
"What do you want Jay? Come to give me a good shag before you get tied down to Amber?" said Trudy tauntingly.  
  
Jay ignored her rude comment and took the key form his pocket, "I'm going to let you out." He said.  
  
"Let me out?" said Trudy, her voice growing louder and her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yes." Said Jay.  
  
"And why would you want to do that?" said Trudy, wondering what had made him come to this decision.  
  
"You shouldn't be in a place like this with a baby on the way." Said Jay as he stuck the key in the lock and the lock clicked open, causing the cage door to swing open.  
  
Trudy stepped out, "You sure you want me roaming the mall Jay?" she said in a sexy tone as she traced her long finger with a crimson nail along the side of his face.  
  
Jay looked away form her. "Yes. Now go, please." Said Jay.  
  
"Whatever you say Jay darling.but if you ever need someone to talk to.or to..ya know.just stop by my room and I'll be glad to oblige." Said Trudy.  
  
She walked off out of the room, thoughts of revenge on the woman who had zapped her filling her head.  
  
Jay heaved a big sigh and walked out too, his boots clicking against the tile of the hallway as he walked.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Ebony stomped back into the room, full of a mix of rage and fright. Jack immediately stood up off the bed and walked to her, "What's wrong Ebbs? What did Jay say that's upset you so much?" said Jack, ready to charge out of the room and beat down Jay if he thought necessary.  
  
"He's setting Trudy free." whispered Ebony, trailing off, staring up into Jack's chocolate eyes and biting her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"He WHAT?!" said Jack. "I'll kill him!" said Jack as he walked off past Ebony to the door, but Ebony reached out and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"No! Jack.don't leave me alone.she's probably lose by now.and I don't know what I'd do if I really lost you." Said Ebony, sounding exhausted from all the events that had been happening in the past few weeks.  
  
Jack hesitated for a moment but then agreed, "Alright. But I won't let you out of my sight! Not even for a second!" said Jack firmly, encircling her in his well-built arms as she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"I'm not as worried for us though Jack." said Ebony softly.  
  
"Then who?" replied Jack.  
  
"It's Amber Jack.Trudy's bound to go after her.and.Jay seemed so happy with her, it would just break my heart to see him lose her." Said Ebony.  
  
"Jay can protect Amber Ebony." said Jack softly, not really liking the thought of Ebony's heart breaking just because Jay lost the girl he'd cheated on Ebony with.  
  
"I'm not so sure." said Ebony almost so soft that Jack didn't hear.  
  
Jack looked at Ebony standing against him, and watched as she closed her eyes ever so swiftly, not able to hold them open a second longer.  
  
Jack smiled and led the barely awake Ebony to their bed, pulling back the covers and picking her up. He then gently laid her on the bed and pulled them back over her, leaning down and kissing her forehead before walking off to his desk.  
  
Jack sat as his desk and began to type and work on things on his computer, when only about half an hour later, he heard Ebony scream out, "No! Don't shoot him! I love him! Please! Jay.Please..". Ebony jerked around, as if trying to fight off someone.  
  
Jack quickly got up and rushed to the other side of the bed, sitting on it and scooting over to Ebony as she screamed some more, "I'll kill her! She made him do it!" Jack was confused as to why she was saying these things, but shook her awake.  
  
"Ebony, Ebony, wake up, it's ok, I'm here." Said Jack as he gently shook her.  
  
Her eyes popped open and she sat up, sweat covering, what seemed like her entire body. "Jack! Oh Jack! You're ok!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes, Yes, I'm fine, you're fine, now just go back to sleep, I'll be right here." Said Jack, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her small body as she rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted back into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Jack sighed, "What are you dreaming about Ebony? What did someone make who do?" he mumbled to himself, before letting his eyes slowly close and his chest begin to rise and fall as he fell into a deep sleep as well.  
  
Meanwhile, Amber stood in the café, stirring a bowl full of cake batter ingredients as she hummed to the radio that she had turned on, playing "When A man loves a woman".  
  
She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth, she tried to scream, but they were just too strong, a scream wasn't able to escape her lungs. So, she did the only thing she could think of, picked up the bowl of batter, and flung it's contents backwards, slinging cake batter all in her attackers face.  
  
"Aggh! Amber, why'd you have to go and do that?" came Jay's voice.  
  
Amber felt the hand slip from her mouth and she turned, seeing Jay standing there, chocolate batter dripping from his face.  
  
"You scared me!" said Amber, un tensing all her muscles when she realized it was Jay.  
  
"So the logical thing to do is cover your guy in cake batter?" said Jay, raising an eyebrow and causing some of the batter to fleck off on to Amber's cheek.  
  
"Oh! Let me get that!" said Jay with a cheeky smile as he bent to Amber's cheek and kissed it, licking up the batter, but only managing to smear more on her face from the amount that was on his.  
  
"Jay! Now I'm a mess!" said Amber as she ran a finger across her cheek, wiping some of the sweet stuff off.  
  
"So we match!" said Jay with a laugh.  
  
"You're so goofy ya know that!" she said as she let a laugh out, seeing how much batter she had really flung on him.  
  
"That's why you love me!" said Jay as he put his hands on either side of her, making her lean back against the counter as he inched forward and their lips contacted in a long, soft kiss.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Trudy sat in her room, staring at a framed picture of her and Jack when they'd first gotten together; she couldn't help but smile at Jack and his handsome face, with the huge grin plastered on it.  
  
"Why'd you stop loving me?" whispered Trudy to herself, letting a tear slide down her face and drop off onto the glass of the picture.  
  
She suddenly heard a pair of boots walk past her room, and thinking it could be Jack, or even Jay, she scurried to the door and swung it open, peaking out into the hallway in the direction of the steps.  
  
"Luke?" she said out loud.  
  
The tall, blue haired man froze in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Tr- Tr- Trudy, you're out." he stuttered, looking very frightened.  
  
"Don't worry Luke, I'm not going to hurt you." Said Trudy with a grim frown.  
  
Luke's expression softened and he walked back towards Trudy, sensing that she was down about something.  
  
"Who le-" he began, but was cut off, "Jay let me out, he was a very kind man, I can't believe I shot him!" and with that, she broke down in sobs, dropping to her knees in the hall and putting her hands to her face as she cried.  
  
Luke quickly dropped down next to her and wrapped her in a comforting hug,  
  
"Everything will be ok Trudy, everyone is just fine, and you have a baby to think about now." Said Luke soothingly.  
  
Trudy pulled away, only crying more at the thought of her baby, and the mess she was in there; the real father didn't even know it was his.  
  
Luke helped her back up to her feet and led her back into her room, helping her to gently sit down on her bed, and sitting next to her. He watched her lean her head against his shoulder and slowly fall asleep.  
  
Luke pulled away and picked her up, bringing her around the other side of the bed and laying her down, pulling the big blue blanket she had over her and then walking to the doorway; but before leaving, he took a long look at her sleeping form and sighed, "Poor Trudy.." he breathed, and with that, he shut her door and walked off down the hall again, on his way to see his girlfriend Salene.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Jay's room.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" screamed Amber, her light green eyes seeming to turn black with anger.  
  
Jay had just told Amber that he'd set Trudy free.  
  
"Calm down Amber, I'm not going to let her hurt you." Said Jay calmly, standing up in front of her and touching her shoulder.  
  
She jerked away, "How could you let her do this Jay?! Manipulate you into letting her out! She's dangerous Jay! You saw for yourself! She nearly killed poor Jack and shot you! What more do you need to know she should be locked up?" shrieked Amber.  
  
"She's pregnant Amber!" said Jay, growing defensive.  
  
"So you throw a mattress and some food in the cage! You don't let her free!" said Amber, clenched fists at her side.  
  
Jay looked at the ground, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. "I'm sorry." he whispered.  
  
Amber's tone softened and she walked closer to Jay, "Jay, I just don't want anyone else to get hurt, you must agree with me on that." Said Amber gently.  
  
"Of course I don't want anyone else to get hurt Amber, I just thought I was doing the right thing, I mean, she can't be a mother locked up in a cage can she?" said Jay.  
  
"That's not what matters Jay, what matters is the safety of the rest of the tribe; and if that means locking her up, then that's what we have to do!" said Amber.  
  
Jay locked eyes with Amber for the first time in a few minutes and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. In return she wrapped hers around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Jay." Blurted out Amber.  
  
Jay grew stiff at those words and pulled back, not sure if he should say them back, for fear of hurting her like he had Ebony. But then it hit him, he really did love Amber, with a passion, with his whole heart.  
  
"I love you Amber." Said Jay softly. He watched her let a breath she'd been holding out and lean up to kiss him.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Jack's room.  
  
Ebony suddenly shot up in the bed, her eyes wide open and sweat pouring down her forehead. Jack suddenly felt cold air against his chest and realized that Ebony was there no longer, causing his eyes to snap open. He spotted her sitting up, breathing hard as she wiped her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Ebony! Are you ok?" said Jack sitting up next to her and noticing how tense she was.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, not wanting to tell Jack of the nightmare she'd just had of him leaving her for Trudy, the pain of it to much to talk about. She looked back at Jack, his warm eyes staring at her; and a sudden wave of comfort came over her as she stared back at him, finally realizing that he really did love her. "Let's just lay back down." Said Ebony. Jack laid back again and she rested her head on his chest once more. But she remained awake, for she couldn't shake the dream from her head, couldn't help but worry if it was a warning, or just a silly dream that meant nothing.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Trudy awoke later that evening, around 8 p.m. She sat up and yawned as she stretched, slinging her legs to the side up the bed and stepping into her violet colored slippers as she stood. She looked around for a moment, when the memories of that past few days filled her head once more. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she timidly opened the door to her room and looked both ways before stepping into the hallway, closing the door behind her and walking to the café.  
  
When Trudy finally appeared in the Café, she looked around, and saw Jack and Ebony, laughing about something, Jack's arms wrapped around Ebony as they sat sideways in a booth, her practically in his lap, a smile illuminating Jack's handsome face. Trudy grew bitter when they didn't even notice her in the entrance, to caught up in each other to look up.  
  
She then glanced around some more and spotted Salene and Luke sitting across from each other at a small table, holding hands across the table top and smiling at each other as they talked; Trudy watched Luke lean over the table and give Salene a light kiss, causing Trudy to cringe.  
  
She walked through the café, still un noticed by either couple and into the kitchen area, where she found Amber and Jay goofing around as they cooked meat for Taco's in a skillet, Jay stood behind Amber in front of the stove, his arms encircling her waist as he kissed her neck, causing Amber to smile as she tried to suppress a laugh of pleasure from the touch of Jay's soft lips on her warm skin.  
  
Trudy took a step forward, startling the two; Jay immediately stepped in front to shield Amber, "What are you doing Trudy?" he asked firmly.  
  
"I just wanted to get something to eat Jay, is that such a crime?" said Trudy smartly.  
  
"I suppose not." Said Jay as he looked at her suspiciously for a long moment but turned back to Amber, who was staring at Trudy, as if waiting for her to attack at any moment.  
  
Trudy could feel Amber's stare on her back as she walked to the pantry, "It's ok Amber, I'm not going to kill you, you can calm down." Said Trudy, as she peered into the pantry and spotted something she wanted.  
  
"I didn't think you were going to kill me." Said Amber, the fright showing in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Amb." Said Jay softly as he pulled her into his arms, causing her to un tense as he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Trudy pulled a box of Captain Crunch form the pantry and walked to the fridge to retrieve some milk, and then a bowl. After she did that, she saw the couple wrapped up in yet another kiss and rolled her eyes as she exited the kitchen.  
  
Trudy walked into the café, and sat down at a small table in the middle, setting the milk and cereal down with force to see if the two happy couples in there would notice her now, and they did.  
  
She watched Ebony pull Jack's arms tighter around her and her eyes grow frightened as she spotted Trudy. Trudy looked back to her food and poured some cereal into the bowl, followed by milk.  
  
After taking a bite she looked up again, this time at Salene and Luke, who were now in a long kiss over the table. She stood up, furious that they were all so happy when she was so sad, with no one to go to, no one to talk to. Trudy slammed her chair into the table and stormed out of the café, walking fast down the hallways, and not even realizing it when she pushed past a strong form in her path.  
  
"Trudy?" came a familiar male voice.  
  
Trudy stopped, and slowly turned to face the person, her eyes widening as she realized who it was.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Z-z- Zoot?" choked out Trudy.  
  
"Actually it's Martin again now." Said Zoot.  
  
"Martin?" said Trudy as she brought her hand up to his face to make sure he was real.  
  
"Yeah Trudy, it's me." Said Martin.  
  
Trudy suddenly rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she let a few tears run down her face. Martin hesitantly wrapped his arms around her thin frame.  
  
Trudy opened her before squeezed tight eyes and glanced around behind Martin, and let out a squeal of delight when she spotted Bray standing behind him.  
  
"BRAY!" she shouted as she let go of Martin and ran to Bray, "But.I thought you were dead.I thought you both were dead!" said Trudy as she looked from Bray to Martin.  
  
"No.we're fine.you don't happen to know where Amber might be do you?" asked Bray.  
  
Trudy frowned and said, "She's in the café, the kitchen..but Bray?"  
  
"Yeah?" said Bray getting worried at the expression on Trudy's face.  
  
"She's with Jay now.they're in love." said Trudy softly.  
  
"Oh..I guess I shouldn't have expected her to wait around for me." mumbled Bray, he turned and walked off down the hallway in the direction they had come.  
  
"Bray! Where are you going man?" called Martin.  
  
"There's no use in me staying Martin, but you should stay, you found what you came back for." Said Bray as he continued to walk off down the hallway.  
  
"Which is what?" asked Trudy, confused, what had Martin possibly come back for?  
  
Martin stared at her for a long moment, his baby blue eyes showing through the couple of dread locks that hung in his face.  
  
"I think I'll go see if I can talk Bray into staying." he said quickly as he rushed off down the hallway.  
  
Trudy sighed and continued to her room.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Ebony rose from the booth they were in, their bellies full, and wanting so desperately for some privacy, to be able to express their love in a more appropriate way.  
  
"C'mon lover." breathed Ebony into his ear as they stood.  
  
"Gladly.." he whispered back as he brushed his lips against hers, standing at the end of the booth.  
  
The two of them laced their hands together and happily strode out of the café, hurrying as fast as their legs could carry them back to Jack's room.  
  
Back in the café, Amber and Jay entered the dinning area again, their taco's on a plate as they sat on a couch against the wall and Jay sat the hot plate on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"Let's eat!" he said sneakily.  
  
"For some reason, I don't think it's Taco's you want!" said Amber as she gave him a sly grin and he leaned over her, forcing her to fall back on the couch before they got caught up again in long kisses, not even noticing Salene and Luke, not too far away.  
  
"Those two are such a strange couple." Said Salene.  
  
"Some might say the same about us." Said Luke with a laugh, " I mean, who woulda thought, a chosen luitinent and a mall rat." He added.  
  
Salene smiled, "Even so," she said, "A techno with a mall rat leader, how bizzar!"  
  
"You can't help who you fall in love with." Said Luke.  
  
"I suppose not." Said Salene as she flashed him a warm smile across the table and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Martin hurried after Bray, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Bray! You can't just give up like that!" said Martin, a bit out of breath from catching up with Bray.  
  
Bray spun around to face Martin, "Martin, you heard Trudy, she's with that Techno General now!" said Bray, a heart broken look showing all over his strong face.  
  
"So? Why should he stop you from getting the woman you love, I mean, for all you know Bray, she could still be head over hills for you, but you'll never know anything until you talk to her." Said Martin.  
  
Bray stared at his little brother, letting his words sink in, and allowing himself to think before he stood up straighter and headed back to the café.  
  
"Where are you going?!" called Martin as he ran after Bray.  
  
"To see Amber." Said Bray as he sped up his pace and was in the entrance of the café in no time.  
  
Bray took a deep breath and pushed the door open, walking in and scanning the room for Amber; frowning when he saw her wrapped up in a full blown make out session with the guy called Jay.  
  
Amber kissed Jay's neck, giggling as she heard him moan with pleasure, "I think we should take this back to my room." He mumbled as he kissed tenderly down her neck, she let her eyes flutter open for the first time in a couple of minutes and the grin on her face turned to a look of shock as she saw Bray standing in the café doorway.  
  
"Bray.." She breathed.  
  
"Huh?" said Jay as he stopped kissing her abruptly and looked up at her face confused, but turned back to follow her gaze; Jay instantly froze, for he knew who this was, Amber had talked of him for so long before they really got together. "But.he's dead," thought Jay to himself.  
  
Amber, with no hesitancy, pushed Jay off of her and stood up off the couch, her green eyes locking with Bray's brown ones, secret messages seeming to be flowing between them as they stared across the room at one another; and all in a split second, Amber took off in a sprint toward him, barely missing a knocked over chair as she ran, and flung her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent, tears running down her cheeks, smearing her mascara.  
  
Bray was too shocked to really say anything at the moment, her reaction had been totally unexpected. "Bray." she breathed as she loosened her grip around his neck, but didn't dare let go.  
  
"Amber." he said as what was happening finally hit him and he flung his arms around her form and picked her up off of her feet, swinging her around, tears of happiness running down his face.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again.I thought you were gone for eternity." spat out Amber as she was sat back down on her feet and she pulled back to look at him.  
  
Bray reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb, tracing her face with his hand. "I thought I'd lost you forever." said Bray softly as he leaned in to kiss her, but was shocked when she turned away and took a step back, realizing what was happening.  
  
She watched Jay stand and walk right past her and Bray, out of the café, not saying a single word, a hurt expression illuminating his face as he strode out.  
  
Amber bit her lip, torn as to what to do next, for she really did love Jay, and something told her to run after him, to comfort him, tell him that it was him she wanted; but there was also something holding her back, keeping her there in front of Bray, her first love, the man she thought she'd never lay eyes upon again.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
*Note From Shauna: Sorry so short guys! I promise I'll try to make them longer!*  
  
Jack and Ebony scurried into his room, shutting the door and locking it form the inside, so as not to be disturbed by anyone who might decide to drop by.  
  
Ebony flipped the light switch on the wall, causing the room to glow with light, "Now c'mere you!" she said motioning him towards her with her index as she scooted back onto his bed.  
  
Jack held up a finger, "Hold on," he said, walking to his stereo, "Mood music." He said as he pushed play and spun around, starting to sing with the lyrics that began to fill the room.  
  
"I've been rally trying baby, trying to hold back this feelin for soooo long, and if you feel, like I feel baby, then Let's get it on.." Sang Jack.  
  
Ebony couldn't hold it in, for she burst out laughing, watching him strut sexily to the bed, and sitting on it, motioning her to him now. She happily obliged, sliding down into his lap and leaning up into a passionate kiss. Soon his hands started to move across her back, running to the top of her halter and slowly drawing the zipper of it down, kissing her neck ever so gently as he did so.  
  
She smiled and ran her hands up under his shirt, across his hard abs for a few moments before pulling it up over his head, causing him to abandon his removal of her top and raise his hands over her hand as Ebony pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor beside the bed.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the café, Salene and Luke watched in astonishment as the scene between Jay, Amber, and Bray took place, amazed that Bray was back, but shocked that Amber would just fling herself at him, with no regards of how Jay might feel.  
  
"Why isn't she going after Jay?" whispered Salene to Luke.  
  
"I don't know.but I think we're about to find out.." Luke whispered back.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
*Note From Shauna: Hey guys! Just thought I'd say hi! And that this chapter is a bit longer than the last, I think!*  
  
Amber looked back to Bray, not saying a word, still trying to decide what to do. She didn't realize it, but her legs suddenly started to move and she was taking off down the hallway, in search of Jay, knowing that she had to find him, and find him soon. She rushed past Martin, who was standing just outside the café, a look of confusion crossing his face as he saw her streak past him.  
  
Luckily Amber found Jay sitting in his room, at his desk, his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on the desk surface and mumbled things like "She never really loved me." And "Why did I think she loved me the way I do her?" to himself.  
  
Amber felt a pang in her heart, feeling terrible at the pain she had caused Jay in a matter of minutes. She slowly walked into the room, walking up to him and standing there for a moment, waiting for him to look up; and when he finally did, her heart broke even more, seeing his tear stained cheeks and sad chocolate eyes staring up at her.  
  
"Oh Jay! I'm so sorry..I just got caught up in the moment, I thought he was dead, all that time, I thought I'd never see him again.I'm sorry." Said Amber quickly.  
  
Jay just stared up at her, "You love him." He said flatly, no emotion showing in his voice.  
  
Amber didn't know how to reply, she couldn't say she didn't love Bray, for she wasn't sure, she didn't know who she loved more, was it Bray, or was it Jay that she really wanted?  
  
Meanwhile, Martin walked down the hallway, hoping Trudy still slept in the same room that they'd shared all those years ago when together. He stood in front of it for a long second and lightly rapped on the door.  
  
He heard soft female footsteps from inside and heard the doorknob turn and the door creak open.  
  
Trudy yawned and was surprised when she glanced out to see Martin there in front of her room.  
  
"Martin?" she said confused as she opened the door a little more, letting the light from her room shine upon the small dark purple lingerie she had changed into for bed.  
  
Martin swallowed as he scanned her body. "Trudy.ummm.can we talk?" he asked timidly.  
  
She stood back and opened her door, motioning for him to enter; he glanced around the room from the doorway before walking in. As he looked around, he noticed a bookshelf of hers, the top shelf holding three framed pictures of him and herself.  
  
Trudy shut the door and walked to him, "So what did you want to talk about?" asked Trudy.  
  
Martin stared longingly into Trudy's round eyes, realizing that the moment he'd been waiting for for so long was finally here, he could finally see her again, touch her again.  
  
"Us." Said Martin as he failed to resist his urge and pulled her too him, pressing his lips forcefully against hers.  
  
Trudy pulled back, startled by his forwardness. "Woah, Martin, what's going on?" she said, wiping the smeared lipstick form the edges of her mouth.  
  
"I love you Trudy.that's what." Said Martin firmly.  
  
Trudy let the words sink in as she looked up at him. She was surprised when a sudden feel of longing surged through her body as well, and she reached up to push back a dread lock that had fallen into his face, and without so much as a thought, she threw herself at him, with even more force than he had as her lips made contact with his again.  
  
Martin eagerly kissed her back, encircling her in his arms, and picking her up ever so slightly off her feet, letting this kiss deepen as the two got caught up in the heat of the moment.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Ebony lay exhausted in Jack's arms, the covers pulled up over both their nude forms as they lay in his bed. "Jack?" said Ebony softly. "Yes love?" said Jack. Ebony's tummy did a flip flop when she heard him call her "love", it just made her feel just that, loved. "What do you see in me?" she asked, really wanting to know what he'd seen in her, why she deserved someone as wonderful as him. "What do you mean?" asked Jack as he turned on his side and propped his head up on his elbow. "Why are you with me? Am I really worth it?" said Ebony firmly, waiting for his reply. "I'm with you because I love you Ebony, because you're beautiful on the inside and out. So of course you're worth it Ebony, most definitely." Said Jack as he cupped her face in his hand and she smiled before he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Yes, I do love him." Said Amber. Jay's face fell, and a deep frown crossed his face. "But I love you more Jay.I'm with you now, and that's where I want to be." Said Amber as she bit her lip and was surprised at how sure of herself she felt when saying that. "He'll always come between us Amber." Said Jay sadly. "No, he won't Jay, I won't let him." Said Amber softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jay stood up, causing her hand to slip away. "I don't believe you Amber, I don't believe you." Said Jay firmly before walking out of the room, tears pouring down his cheeks. Amber didn't run after him, she was too shocked by the way he'd just given up; she felt as though her feet were rooted to the ground, as if her heart had just been ripped out and put through a paper shredder.  
  
Meanwhile, Jay walked down the hallway, not particularly sure of where he was going. He just knew that he had to talk to someone, had to talk to someone that loved him, or at least cared the tiniest bit about how he felt. He soon found himself at Jack's room, and knocking lightly on the door. "Who is it?" came Ebony's voice, sounding out of breath. "Umm.It's Jay.can we talk.or if you're busy.of nevermind." Said Jay as he turned to walk off. But he'd only just taken a couple of steps when Ebony opened her door and said "What is it Jay?" in a soft voice. He turned to face her and her expression grew sad. "What's wrong Jay?" she said worriedly as she walked to him and gave him what looked like, a much needed hug. Jay didn't resist, he let Ebony wrap him in a hug and in return he encircled his own arms around her. Ebony soon pulled away and waited for him to say something. "It's Amber." said Jay solemnly. "What did she do to you?" demanded Ebony, not quite happy to see Jay in such a state over someone like her. "It's Bray, he's back, he wants her again." said Jay. "Oh Jay, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Ebony as she wrapped him in another warm hug. "Amber doesn't deserve you anyways!" she added. "Of course she does! She's perfect Ebony, I love her! So why can't I get over the fact that he's back?! Why don't I trust that she really loves me still?!" said Jay frustrated as he ran his fingers through his short blond hair. "Because she can't be trusted Jay! She's done this before, just think of Pride. She made him believe she loved him, but at the first sign of Bray's return, she dumped him like a sack of garbage." Said Ebony in disgust. "Why are you being so nice to me Ebony?" asked Jay suddenly. "Because, as much as we've been through, I'll always care about you Jay, even if I am in love with someone else." Said Ebony. "You're such a wonderful person." said Jay as he stared deep into her eyes, their gazes locking and breathing becoming heavier. "I think you should go talk to her." Said Ebony, suddenly breaking the silence and walking back towards the door to Jack's room. Jay grabbed her arm and held her for a moment, "Thanks." He said and gave her that smile that made any girl go weak in the knees. "Anytime." Said Ebony as she smiled back and disappeared to where she'd come from.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
two days later  
  
Amber sat in her room, slumped over on her desk, sipping a cup of coffee, and feeling sorry for herself, as she had been doing the past two days since her talk with Jay. She just couldn't believe that she'd lost him just like that, all in a matter of minutes; and over something so meaningless.  
  
Alright, well, she loved another man, so she supposed that it wasn't totally meaningless, but still, she loved Jay more than Bray. That she was sure of. But she just didn't know how to win him back, how to make him believe she wanted to be with him, that Bray was just her past, and that although she still loved him, she'd never be able to have what she had before with him.  
  
As she sat there pittying herself, a knock came at her door and she jumped up to answer the door, slinging it open, expecting Jay to be behind it. But her hopeful look soon vanished when she saw Bray standing there before her. "Can we talk Amber?" he asked. Amber hesitated for a moment, but stepped back for him to come in. He stepped into her room, and she shut the door behind him. He took a seat on the edge of her bed and she sat back down at her desk.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Bray?" asked Amber, as if she had no clue as to why he was there. "Us.You and that Techno.everything."said Bray. "His name's Jay!" snapped Amber, not really knowing why she did so. Bray ignored her comment and dived right in to what he wanted to know. "Are we going to be able to patch things up between us or not Amber?" he asked firmly. His words hit Amber hard, and she did not respond for several minutes. "I don't think we can ever have what we had before Bray." Said Amber softly. Bray's face saddened as he replied "I think we can Amber, I think we can." He said desperately. "No Bray.I love Jay.he's who I want to be with." Said Amber, the words rolling off her tongue so easily.  
  
Bray frowned, but didn't respond. "I hope we can still be friends Bray, I still care a great deal for you." Said Amber softly. Bray stood up, an angry on look now playing on his face, "Yeah.sure...whatever!" he spat back at her before storming out of the room, colliding with Jay as he walked out of her door. Jay saw Bray and a sad look cast over his face as he turned to walk back the other way. Bray had run further ahead of him and was now rounding a corner out of sight. Amber saw Jay and ran forward out of her room, grabbing his shoulder as he retreated.  
  
"Jay! Don't go." she said longingly. Jay stopped and sighed, forcing himself to turn and look at her. "Jay we can't go on pretending we don't care if we're together or not!" said Amber as she walked up to him and brought her hand to his face, rubbing his cheek with the back of it and looking into his deep brown eyes.  
  
Jay just frowned at her and turned back around, striding off down the hallway, not wanting to deal with anymore heartache; not wanting to face Amber; not wanting to face his feelings for her.  
  
"Jay! Please!" she called after him, but he continued to walk, not even taking a glance back at her, for he knew if he did, he'd run right back into her arms, and never let her go.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"I used to thank maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure!" sang Ebony into her brush as she took a break from putting on and sang along to the CD she had playing next to her, "And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door." she sang out as she put the brush down and picked up her eyeliner pencil. "I'm walkin on sunshine woaah, I'm walkin on sunshine, and don't it feel good!" she sang as she shook her head to the music and stood up from the stool she was sitting in and turned around, jumping back surprised when she saw Jack standing there, rolling with laughter, clutching his sides. "Jack! I thought you were going to get something to eat from the café!" said Ebony. "Well, I just couldn't resist lingering around when I shut the door and hear my love start belting out in song!" said Jack between more laughing. Ebony slugged him playfully in the shoulder and he made a fake pout, as if her small punch had hurt him, "Agggh! My arm!" he faked, suppressing more laughs. Ebony just rolled her eyes and gave him the much wanted kisses he was going for. "You're so good to me Ebony." he murmured when they broke apart. "I think it's the other way around." Said Ebony as she leaned forward and gave Jack another long kiss, letting him encircle her in his strong, tanned, arms.  
  
Meanwhile.... Trudy and Martin lay in Trudy's bed, sheets covering their nude forms after their now, third night of passion. Trudy couldn't believe all that longing she'd had bottled up inside her, and what's more, that he had just as much brewing inside himself. Trudy was the only one awake at the moment and with a sigh of pleasure, she rolled over a little and rested her head on his chest; she smiled when she felt Martin's arms move around her body and rest on top of her now slightly protruding tummy.  
  
"You're so beautiful." he whispered into her ear, before nibbling on it affectionately. Trudy's smile grew even wider with his touch. "I've been waiting forever for this moment, to be wrapped in your arms against, just completely happy, no worries in the world." Trudy trailed off, telling him her fantasy. Martin leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "You don't know how long I've wanted to come back to you Trudy.it just never seemed to be the right time." said Martin softly. "Why ever not?" asked Trudy confused. "Well.for one.you were the Supreme Mother of the chosen.and another.you were with that Techno general for a while weren't you?" said Martin. Trudy frowned, "I suppose you're right, my life has been a mess, right up until you fell back into it. Now I feel as if..as if everything is right in the world again, as if my life is finally back on track." Said Trudy. Martin fiddled with a lock of her now shoulder length, violet colored hair as they sat there in silence for a few moments.  
  
All of a sudden Trudy tensed up as she felt an intense twinge in her stomach. Her face contorted to something of someone in pure pain, and Martin's eyes grew wide with worry. "Trudy! What's wrong?!" he said frantically, sitting up and cradling her in his arms. Trudy let out a yell of sheer pain and fell back against him, realizing what had just happened to her as her stomach returned to normal. A few tears trickled down her cheeks and she buried her head in Martin's shoulders as she began to cry harder. Martin hugged her close to him, confused as to why she was so upset and as to what had just happened, but held and comforted her anyways.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
*The next day, in the evening*  
  
Jay sat on the sand of the beach, letting the wind whip through his fluffy blond hair, and gazing down at a picture of him and Amber when they'd first gotten together. A single tear slid down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. Jay took one last look at the picture before sliding it back into his jacket pocket and leaning back on his arms, closing his eyes as he did so, only paying attention to the sound of the cold wind and trying to get Amber out of his mind. But it was no use, no matter what Jay did, no matter how hard he tried, every thought he had came back to one thing, her.  
  
Meanwhile, Amber lay back against the pillows on her bed, with both hands on her stomach, "Your daddy hates me now." she said to it, tears finally trickling down her already raw cheeks. "I love him so much, and I blew it, he'll never speak to me again.and I didn't even get to tell him about you.." said Amber sadly to her tummy, as if it could respond to her statements. A soft knock sounded at Amber's door but she didn't acknowledge it, to afraid that it might be Bray again, for he was the last person she wanted to speak to at the moment. He's the one who had ruined it all for her and Jay, ruined the family that might have been.  
  
Back at the beach, Jay still sat silently, now just staring out at the ocean, wondering what it would feel like to drown. He soon felt the presence of another person behind him, but didn't turn around, for fear of it being Amber. He didn't want her to see his tear stained face, didn't want her to see him in such a state. But after a moment he heard Ebony's soft voice speak, "What are you doing out here Jay?" she asked, sounding worried. Jay turned to look at her and she frowned as her eyes fell upon his stricken face.  
  
She immediately sat down beside him and wrapped him in a hug, and without hesitation, he let himself break down in sobs on her shoulder. "Oh Jay.you poor dear.." said Ebony soothingly as she smoothed the hair on the back of his head and rubbed his back. Jay slowly pulled away, "It's no use Ebony.me and Amber aren't meant to be.I mean..I took your advice..I went to talk to her.but she was with Bray.it was a sign, I know it was. She doesn't want me, and I'm a fool to ever believe she did!" said Jay dramatically.  
  
"No you're not Jay.she's the fool, she's the one who let you go, she just didn't see what she had, and how wonderful it was.." Said Ebony trailing off, memories of her and Jay's days together filling her head. "Are you ok Ebony?" asked Jay gently, seeing her dazed expression.  
  
"Oh.yeah! I'm fine." said Ebony, snapping out of her thoughts. Jay stared at her for a long moment, studying her face, wondering what she was thinking at that very moment. Ebony looked up at Jay and noticed him staring back at her, she quickly looked back down. "How are things with Jack?" blurted out Jay. Ebony smiled at the thought of Jack, about how wonderful a man he was, and how lucky she was to have him. "Things are great." Said Ebony, trying to sound peppy. "Are you sure? You don't look like things are great." confessed Jay.  
  
"Well.I mean.it's Just.." Started Ebony, but she stopped in mid sentence. "Just what?" asked Jay softly. "Just that.well...Trudy's having Jack's baby...I can't help but wonder if they should be together, I can't help but think that I'm just a phase Jack's going through and that she'll be back in his arms when he has the baby." said Ebony sadly, her eyes turning downcast. This time it was Jay's turn to wrap Ebony in a hug, which she didn't dare attempt to stop, she just let him wrap his arms around her and hold her there for the longest time.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Trudy's room, Trudy sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chin as she mumbled to herself. "I lost my baby.I lost it.why did I lose it?" she said. Martin stood by her desk, his face full of worry and sympathy for Trudy. She'd been like this for the past day, just sitting here mumbling things to herself, shocked at what had happened to her. All of a sudden she shot up off the bed and ran at Martin, throwing a punch at his stomach and knocking the breath out of him. "It's your fault I lost my baby!!" she screamed in a crazed voice. "It's all your fault!!" she shouted before throwing another punch at him.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
A couple of hours later Ebony awoke in Jay's arms, both of them sprawled out on the sand of the beach. She looked around nervously, not sure of what to do, should she just leave Jay here, or wake him, or go back to sleep? Nevertheless, she couldn't believe the overwhelming feeling coming over her of how comforting it felt to lay there in his strong arms again. More happy memories of the days when she thought she was in love with him now invaded her mind, causing her to sigh and smile. Jay stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He looked down at the woman in his arms, her back was to him and they were laying on their sides. Her braids cascaded down across his arm and he could hear her light breathing. "Are you awake Ebony?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Ebony turned to where she was laying flat beside him, her head still on his arm. "Yeah." she said softly as she gazed into his chocolate eyes, and with no hesitation, they both leaned towards each other, and a moment later, their lips contacted, with such a force that it sent a sudden feeling of pleasure down both their spines. Soon Jay rolled over, leaning over Ebony as their kiss deepened and they were caught up in the true bliss of first love.  
  
************* Meanwhile, the knock got louder on Amber's door as she heard it again. "Who is it?" she called out. "Amber, it's Jack, open up!" came Jack's voice from behind the door. Amber got up and walked to her door, sliding open the lock and edging the door open. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." said Amber quietly as she took a step back, permitting him to enter. "What's up?" she asked. "Amber, Jay loves you, and you love him, so what's going on with you two?" asked Jack, putting a hand on his hip. "I blew it Jack.he hates me.and it's all because of Bray, I hesitated when I had to chose between them, and now I've blown it for me and Jay, for me and our family.." Said Amber grimly, trailing off.  
  
"Family?" said Jack, his eyes widening. "Yeah." said Amber. "Amber, you're not...are you?" asked Jack. "Yes Jack, I'm pregnant!" said Amber dramatically as she closed her eyes and began to weep. Jack didn't even think twice before wrapping her in a warm hug.  
  
***************  
  
Back in the café, Bray sat alone in a huff, mumbling stuff to himself, "She doesn't know what she's missin!" he said to himself, referring to Amber. "Stupid blondie, I'll show him!" said Bray. "Umm.excuse me, are you a mallrat?" came a female voice from behind him. "Who wants to know?" said Bray, still a bit shook up from his confrontation with Amber. "Hi, I'm Kimberly, from the Ecos. But I have come to the city, in hopes of a better life. I am told that mallrats are nice people, is this wrong?" said Kimberly curtly.  
  
Bray finally turned around to face her and for a moment he was speechless, he just sat in silence, studying her petite figure and her slender face, with long, dark, wavy hair framing it. She took a few steps forward and extended her hand for him to shake. "Hello." She said again.  
  
Bray shook it, "I'm Bray, and yes, I'm a mallrat." He said. Kimberly sat down next to him, "So Bray, what's a handsome guy like you doing sitting here all alone in the café?" she asked. "It's a long story." said Bray solemnly.  
  
"Well I have a lot of time, so care to share?" asked Kimberly. Bray looked up at her again, and for some reason,as he gazed into her emerald eyes, he felt as if he could tell her anything, as if he'd known her his whole life.  
  
*************  
  
Martin sat on Trudy's bed, his arms wrapped around her as she continued to cry, the tears making a wet spot on his dark blue muscle shirt. Martin hadn't blamed Trudy for going off like she had earlier, she'd had a lot of anger inside and she needed to take it out on someone; he just happened to be the one there at that time.  
  
Trudy pulled back, and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "You won't leave me will you Martin?" she said sadly, looking into his eyes. Martin stared back at her, not answering, not sure of how he should answer.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
A couple of hours later Ebony awoke in Jay's arms, both of them sprawled out on the sand of the beach. She looked around nervously, not sure of what to do, should she just leave Jay here, or wake him, or go back to sleep? Nevertheless, she couldn't believe the overwhelming feeling coming over her of how comforting it felt to lay there in his strong arms again. More happy memories of the days when she thought she was in love with him now invaded her mind, causing her to sigh and smile. Jay stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He looked down at the woman in his arms, her back was to him and they were laying on their sides. Her braids cascaded down across his arm and he could hear her light breathing. "Are you awake Ebony?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Ebony turned to where she was laying flat beside him, her head still on his arm. "Yeah." she said softly as she gazed into his chocolate eyes, and with no hesitation, they both leaned towards each other, and a moment later, their lips contacted, with such a force that it sent a sudden feeling of pleasure down both their spines. Soon Jay rolled over, leaning over Ebony as their kiss deepened and they were caught up in the true bliss of first love.  
  
************* Meanwhile, the knock got louder on Amber's door as she heard it again. "Who is it?" she called out. "Amber, it's Jack, open up!" came Jack's voice from behind the door. Amber got up and walked to her door, sliding open the lock and edging the door open. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." said Amber quietly as she took a step back, permitting him to enter. "What's up?" she asked. "Amber, Jay loves you, and you love him, so what's going on with you two?" asked Jack, putting a hand on his hip. "I blew it Jack.he hates me.and it's all because of Bray, I hesitated when I had to chose between them, and now I've blown it for me and Jay, for me and our family.." Said Amber grimly, trailing off.  
  
"Family?" said Jack, his eyes widening. "Yeah." said Amber. "Amber, you're not...are you?" asked Jack. "Yes Jack, I'm pregnant!" said Amber dramatically as she closed her eyes and began to weep. Jack didn't even think twice before wrapping her in a warm hug.  
  
***************  
  
Back in the café, Bray sat alone in a huff, mumbling stuff to himself, "She doesn't know what she's missin!" he said to himself, referring to Amber. "Stupid blondie, I'll show him!" said Bray. "Umm.excuse me, are you a mallrat?" came a female voice from behind him. "Who wants to know?" said Bray, still a bit shook up from his confrontation with Amber. "Hi, I'm Kimberly, from the Ecos. But I have come to the city, in hopes of a better life. I am told that mallrats are nice people, is this wrong?" said Kimberly curtly.  
  
Bray finally turned around to face her and for a moment he was speechless, he just sat in silence, studying her petite figure and her slender face, with long, dark, wavy hair framing it. She took a few steps forward and extended her hand for him to shake. "Hello." She said again.  
  
Bray shook it, "I'm Bray, and yes, I'm a mallrat." He said. Kimberly sat down next to him, "So Bray, what's a handsome guy like you doing sitting here all alone in the café?" she asked. "It's a long story." said Bray solemnly.  
  
"Well I have a lot of time, so care to share?" asked Kimberly. Bray looked up at her again, and for some reason,as he gazed into her emerald eyes, he felt as if he could tell her anything, as if he'd known her his whole life.  
  
*************  
  
Martin sat on Trudy's bed, his arms wrapped around her as she continued to cry, the tears making a wet spot on his dark blue muscle shirt. Martin hadn't blamed Trudy for going off like she had earlier, she'd had a lot of anger inside and she needed to take it out on someone; he just happened to be the one there at that time.  
  
Trudy pulled back, and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "You won't leave me will you Martin?" she said sadly, looking into his eyes. Martin stared back at her, not answering, not sure of how he should answer.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Jay sped down the hallways of the mall like a bolt of lightening, heading towards Amber's room, dodging plants and barely missing corners of walls as he rounded the. By the time he finally did get to her room, he was completely out of breath, but he didn't hesitate to turn the knob and walk in, not caring if he'd knocked or not.  
  
"Amber, we have to talk." he said between breaths. "Do we?" she said from the spot she was sitting at in the center of her bed, with her knees hugged up to her, and her chin resting on them.  
  
"I.love you Amber." Blurted out Jay suddenly, sighing with relief at finally getting to tell her that as he'd wanted to the past couple days.  
  
Amber lifted her head a bit and stared at him, a blank look on her face. "You don't have to say that just because I'm pregnant." said Amber as a saddened look washed over her pale face. "You're p- p- pregnant?" asked Jay, his eyes growing as big as saucers.  
  
"Don't pretend Jack didn't tell you!" snapped Amber. "I haven't even spoken to Jack Amber!" said Jay. "Then why the sudden change of heart, a couple of hours ago, you were ready to cut me out of your life completely!" said Amber, getting a bit angry.  
  
"I talked to Ebony." said Jay flatly. "Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better Jay.knowing you were with your ex." Said Amber sarcastically. "No, it wasn't like that Amber. She made me see how much I really do love you, and that no matter what, I'm not going to let someone like Bray come between us." Said Jay.  
  
Amber looked long and hard at him, trying to decide if he was telling her the truth or not. Her eyes grew big when she realized that he was in fact, not lying to her. There was something about the way his face looked, and the conviction in his eyes, that just told her that every word he'd spoken was the absolute truth. "Oh Jay!" said Amber, jumping up on the bed and leaping off of it into Jay's outstretched arms.  
  
Jay caught her and swung her around happily. "We can't ever let something so petty come between us again!" said Amber through tears of happiness.  
  
"No we ca-" Jay was cut off with the realization of a bullet firing through his back. He collapsed in Amber's arms in a matter of seconds, and she looked up in horror at the person who stood in her now open doorway.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
"B-b-Bray?" said Amber, her eyes widening as they shifted from his face to the pistol clutched in his right hand. She watched, as if in slow motion, as he raised it towards her, and without a moment's hesitation, pulled the trigger.  
  
"Nooooooo!" screamed Amber as she bolted up right in her bed, drenched in sweat. She looked around, looking for Jay's body sprawled out on her floor, but when she found that no one else was in the room she clutched her chest and sighed in relief. "It was just a dream.just a dream." she said softly to herself, wondering why she'd dreamt something so terrible. She jumped when she heard a knock come at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked wearily, still a little shooken up from her dream. "It's Jay, can we talk Amber?" asked Jay, pumped up from his talk with Ebony. "Sure.." said Amber so softly, she was surprised he'd heard through the door. Her doorknob turned and she watched the door slowly open, revealing Jay's tall frame standing there.  
  
He immediately rushed into the room towards Amber, sitting down on the bed and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to him. "I love you so much Amber." he whispered into her ear before pulling back and bringing his hands to her face, drawing his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the solitary tear that had streamed down it. "Jay.is it really you? Am I dreaming again?" said Amber weakly. "Again?" said Jay, confused.  
  
Amber touched her own hand to her cheek and realized that this was real, this was actually happening, Jay was here, confessing his love to her, it wasn't a dream this time.  
  
She didn't respond, only leaned forward into a passionate kiss, bringing her hands to the back of his head and running her fingers through his short blond hair. "I love you Jay." mumbled Amber between their first and second long kisses.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Bray and Kimberly were now wrapped up in an intense conversation, telling each other anything and everything; about the past, the present, and the future. It was if they'd been best friends their entire lives, they just clicked so well.  
  
"So anyone special in your life?" asked Bray, finally getting to ask her a question after her countless ones for him the past half hour. "Well, not particularly.not anymore." said Kimberly, a downcast look appearing on her fair skinned face.  
  
Bray reached forward, touching his hand to her chin and lifting it to face him. "What's wrong Kimberly?" he asked, letting his hand slowly drop back to his side. "It's nothing." she said, the place on her face in which his hand had been starting to tingle.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Bray, concern showing on his face and in his voice. "Yeah."Said Kimberly. "Hey, how about you, any girl you're already promised to?" asked Kimberly, not wanting to talk about her, only wanting to know more about this mysterious mall rat that had so quickly dropped into her life.  
  
Bray frowned, "Not as of today." Said Bray, his mind flashing back to his and Amber's little run in earlier that day. "Oh.sorry.it must be hard." said Kimberly, now feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal, just the girl I've loved my whole life deciding she's in love with some Techno General." Said Bray, with a slight laugh. Kimberly's eyes widened at his statement, "I'd never leave you for a Techno." she blurted out. Bray finally raised his eyes back to her and at that exact moment, she looked at him too. And just like that, her emerald eyes locked with his light brown ones.  
  
Meanwhile, Trudy stared into Martin's eyes, waiting for his response to her question seconds ago. She grew a little nervous when he didn't reply for a long moment. But suddenly Martin's expression softened and he leaned in towards Trudy, brushing his lips teasingly across hers before leaning even further into a long, deep kiss. He pulled away and looked at Trudy, "I'd never leave you Trudy.never.." he said softly. Trudy's pale face began to fill with color as she smiled and leaned back in for another kiss.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
**Two weeks later**  
  
Jack and Ebony sat on the roof, a place they'd deemed their own special spot. They stood by the rail that ran along the edges, Ebony in front of Jack with her back to him, and his arms wrapped affectionately around her.  
  
"What do you see in the future for us Jack?" asked Ebony softly, pressing the back of her head against his shoulder, causing her braids to tickle his chin. "I see lots of things Ebony.lots of things.happy things, good times, things we'll never forget." Said Jack as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Ebony smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of Jack's Calvin Klien cologne. But suddenly, she felt cold air rush to her arms and back, causing them to instantly pop back open as she turned to see where Jack had gone. But her feelings of worry were soon replaced with those of true happiness as she spotted Jack, down on one knee, holding a hunter green, velvet box open in front of her, revealing a gold band with a heart shaped diamond in the center. Ebony brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes widened as she held her breath and waited for those words to be spoken.."Ebony, " started Jack, Ebony nodded silently, urging Jack to continue. "Ebony, will you marry me?" asked Jack, holding his own breath as he waited for her response. Tears welled up in Ebony's eyes and she nodded her head as she swooped down and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, tears of joy pouring down her face. "Yes Jack! Yes! I'll marry you!" choked out Ebony.  
  
Bray and Kimberly lay in his bed, after their now fifth night of raw passion. These past couple of weeks had been so hard on them both, trying to resist the feelings that were brimming over between them. But a few days earlier, Bray could stand it no longer, he'd simply gone into the room Kimberly was now staying in and lifted her off the bed, carrying her back to his room. But Kimberly didn't seem alarmed or surprised at all, she just let the magic take over as she and Bray took that step to the next level.  
  
"Kim?" said Bray as he placed his hand on top of hers on top of the covers they were hiding their nude forms under. "Hmmm?" mumbled Kimberly. "I think I've fallen in love with you." Blurted out Bray. Kimberly didn't respond, just scooted over a bit, kissed Bray lightly on the lips and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped her in his arms.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
*Three months later, Ebony and Jack's wedding.*  
  
It was Ebony and Jack's big day, the air was light and crisp, and the flower arrangements on the chairs sitting in rows were shinning bright with the setting sun. All the mall rats had come to celebrate the two being wed and were all seated in the appropriate seats.  
  
Jack stood nervously under the rose covered altar, with his best man Martin a few steps to the side. "Loosen up Jack, you're just getting married!" whispered Martin to Jack as they awaited the start of the wedding.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, just promising myself to one woman for the rest of my life, no biggie!" whispered Jack back as he rolled his eyes, but really did feel less tense. Martin chuckled, but all sound immediately ceased when the piano music began to play, and the bridesmaids Trudy, Kimberly, and a very pregnant Amber made their way down the isle, forming a line on the side opposite Jack and Martin. Jack looked back up and his eyes widened as Ebony came into view, she wore a light white gown, that seemed to blow in the calm wind and her arm was linked in Jay's as the bride's music began to sound and Jay walked her down to Jack.  
  
Jack smiled wide as Ebony finally stood under the altar with him and they turned to Salene, who was conducting the ceremony.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Ebony and Jack in holy matrimony, now if I am correct, I think the bride and groom have decided to express their love with their own vows." Said Salene. Jack and Ebony both nodded and slowly turned towards each other.  
  
Jack took Ebony's hands in his and gazed into her eyes before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak the words he'd wanted to for so long.  
  
"Ebony, I stand here today, wondering how I ever ended up with someone as loving and tender as you, someone so beautiful on the inside and out. I look at you, and see the woman I want to grow old with, the woman I want to have kids with, the woman I love." said Jack.  
  
Ebony wiped the tears that were springing to her eyes away as she cleared her throat and looked into Jack's mesmerizing eyes.  
  
"Jack, the light at the end of my tunnel, my true love, I'll never forget the day you came into my life. You were there for me in a time of need; there to hold me, there to tell me everything would be alright, there to love me when I needed to be loved." Ebony took a deep breath before continuing, "I guess what I'm trying to say Jack is, you're the one for me, always and forever, I love you." said Ebony in finish.  
  
The women of the mall rats all dabbed at their eyes as they ceremony grew close to it's end. Jack and Ebony, still holding hands, looked back to Salene, who cleared her throat and continued. "Jack, do you take Ebony, to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, and in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" asked Salene.  
  
Jack smiled at Ebony, "I do." He said as he reached back for the ring on the pillow Martin was holding and slipped it onto Ebony's left hand, ring finger.  
  
Salene gave a small smile herself before going on, "And Ebony, do you take Jack, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, and in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked Salene.  
  
Ebony mouthed the words 'I love you' before saying "I do." And reaching to the same pillow for the gold band she'd chosen for Jack, and slipping it onto his own ring finger. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride Jack." Said Salene.  
  
Jack leaned forward and in a slow, but gentle way, his lips contacted with Ebony's in what felt like the most passionate kiss the both of them had ever experienced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Ebony Johnson!" said Salene cheerfully as she watched the newly wed couple finally pull apart for air.  
  
All the mall rats cheered as the two of them walked back down between the chairs.off to start their new life together, off to cherish the love they both had for each other.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
***7 years later***  
  
"Cannon ball!" yelled out Jay and Amber's 6 year old son James as he ran and jumped into the pool. His parents laughed at him as they sat on the edge of the pool next to each other, their legs dangling in the water. Amber sighed and looked down at the gold band on her ring finger, memories of the day she'd married Jay five years ago filling her head. "Watcha thinking about?" asked Jay as he glanced over at his wife. "Oh nothing..." said Amber with a grin as she leaned towards Jay for a soft kiss. "Ewww! Why do you do that?!' asked James, bobbing up in the water in front of him. Jay and Amber pulled apart and laughed at their son's comment, "You'll be kissin on some girl too some day, you just wait and see!" said Jay. "Eww! Never!" said James as he crawled out on the side between his mother and father.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Ebony were sitting on the stairs of the pool in the shallow end, trying to teach their 4 year old twins Meryl and Michael to swim. The two little ones thrashed about as each was held up by one of their parents, and a pair of arm floaties.  
  
"C'mon Mike.you can do it!" said Jack, loosening his grip on his son as his little legs began to furiously kick about. "Way to go Meryl!" said Ebony cheerfully as let go of her daughter and watched her swim around in a circle near by. "Any luck babe?" Ebony asked Jack, who was a few feet away, still holding Michael up. "Well, I guess I'm not as good a teacher as you?" said Jack with a grin. But suddenly his son broke free of his grasp and starting swimming like mad towards his mother. "Doesn't look that way to me!" said Ebony with a giggle. "Well would you look at that!" exclaimed Jack, who was soon distracted as he felt a little hand grab a hold of his arm and looked down to see Meryl clinging to him.  
  
"Swimming fun Daddy!" she squealed. Jack smiled and lifted his daughter into his arms. "Ya think?" he said, tickling her. Meryl began to laugh uncontrollably as her father continued to tickle her. "Now Jack, don't make her sick! She just ate an hour ago!" called Ebony, shaking her head as a smile spread over her face.  
  
Bray and Kimberly sat in two chairs under an umbrella covered table, their fingers intertwined as they looked out upon the people in the pool. "They're such cute little families." said Kimberly, fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger.  
  
"And we'll have a cute family in a month or so." said Bray. Kimberly touched her hand to her stomach, which was now eight months pregnant and always brought a huge smile to her face, especially when she thought about what a great father Bray would be when their baby finally did come. "Yeah.we will.said Kimberly, leaning over to kiss her husband on the cheek.  
  
Splashing about in the middle of the pool was Trudy, her husband Martin, and her 6 year old daughter Brady. "Mommy, why is James so mean to me?" asked Brady as she looked over to James a few feet away and stuck her tongue out at him. James didn't hesitate to stick his tongue right back out at her.  
  
Trudy laughed, "He doesn't mean to be mean sweetie, that's just the way boy's are, right darling?" she said, looking to Martin at her side. "Of course, of course.what your mother said!" said Martin with a laugh.  
  
They watched Brady climb out of the pool, and walk over to James, who was also now standing out on the edge too.  
  
They saw Brady's lips move as she talked to him, and smiled when she saw her link hands with James and leap into the pool, laughing and sputtering out water as they bobbed back to surface.  
  
"Again!" shouted Brady. "Ok!" said James gleefully as they both climbed out of the pool again, walked a little further away, and linked hands again. "Ready?" said James to Brady. "Yeah!" said Brady. And with a deep breath, the two six year olds held each other's hands tight as they ran and bounded into the pool, not knowing that these were the days leading up to the days they'd fall in love, the day's when they'd make a choice.was it going to be Lust, or Love?"  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
